Natsu the Dragon Prince
by dragonslayer111
Summary: Igneel is Natsu' real father meaning natsu is the true dragon prince. but something happened that natsu' dragon side had to be sealed in a human form. now he is forced into the human world alone, he has to keep the secret of his true identity even from his new found friends at the fairy tail guild. and what would happen if his identity is reviled. stronger and smarter Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first solo story I usually write them along with my sister, because she is a better writer then me I have a lot of ideas I just don't know how to write them down. Please if you have ideas give them to me, and don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism.**

The darkest days in dragon history, the dragon civil war. Rivers of Blood, dragon and human corpses littered the ground and the smell of death hung in the air. But war was not the only thing happening in this time. In a cave deep in the mountain top a dragon's egg was starting to crack and shake, two dragons' one red and one black dragon carefully watching over the egg.

"He's almost here Igneel." The black dragon said never taking her eyes off the hatching egg. Igneel the red dragon sat at the mouth of the cave looking out into the distance. Igneel the king of the fire dragons, he is also the leader in this insane war. "Igneel? What is wrong you look troubled?"

"It is nothing it's just…" he was interrupted by the sound of something hitting the floor, both dragons looked over to the small dragon trying to get up from where it has fallen out of it egg. The baby dragon had a red color scales it's wings and tail had black tints to them. "Look Igneel look at your son he looks like you, I think I will name him Natsu, For being born on the summer solstice." The black dragon said grabbing the smaller dragon with her tail and pulling it closer to her body.

"Natsu you say that is a wonderful name. Natsu Dragneel The fire dragon prince." Igneel said moving away from the cave's opening to see his son. Just then a metal looking dragon appeared in the mouth of the cave. "IGNEEL! The enemy is approaching." Igneel turned round with a spritzed look on his face. "Metalicana how close are they, how many are there." Igneel say in a frantic voice.

"About 500 and they are reaching the base of the mountain as we speak. My king what do you what us to do?" Metalicana said stepping into the cave. "Dammit this is not good. Metalicana tell the troops to prepare for battle I will be there shortly." Igneel sided, turning around to face his mate as Metalicana flew off to do as Igneel ordered.

"Tempest stay here look after Natsu for me." Igneel said as he turned again to leave but was stopped when Tempest put a wing around Igneel turning him around to face her. "Igneel I can help fight too."

"No, I can't allow that you need to stay here and protect our son. I will send Grandeeney to look after him but until she gets here please stay hidden and safe." Without waiting for a reply Igneel flew out of the cave to get ready for another blood bath.

Back at the cave Tempest she was worried not only for her mate, Igneel but also for her new hatchling safety. She was brought out of her thoughts when she sensed someone approaching.

"Grandeeney is that you?" Tempest said getting to her feet. "Oh no my queen it is not the sky dragon." A smaller dark blue dragon said with a mocking tone, coming out of the shadows with an evil smirk on his face. "what do you what Derolth, being a trader was not enough for you." The dark dragon now known as Derolth stepped farther into the cave. "Come now my queen no need for that. I have come for the young prince, so now hand him over and I will let you live." Deroth said letting out a small chuckle.

"No, I will not let you have him. You have to kill me to get to him." Tempest said roaring a black tornado out of her mouth before Derolth could respond. The blue dragon dodged and gave his own poisonous roar the color of deep crimson. Tempest gave out a roar of pain as the roar hit her in the leg; she gritted her teeth setting down Natsu behind her and charged the poison dragon again making sure that derolth cannot get to Natsu who was sleeping behind her. The fight carried out of the cave and into the open mountain air.

Another roar cut thought the air as a white feathery dragon sored down and hit Derolth in the side. Making him crash into the mountain side, with a spritzed whelp. "Grandeeney you came!" Tempest yelled over the cry of battle coming from farther down the mountain side.

Grandeeney snorted "Go protect your son, I will handle this." Grandeeney said not turning around to face the queen but instead charging the slightly smaller dragon. Tempest nodded and flew back to the cave.

When the battle started widening down when a very pained roar cut thought the both army's. "Tempest! No" Igneel yelled flying back to where the cry came from Grandeeney started to fly in that direction too but was cut off by an attack from Derolth, Grandeeney gave out a pained hiss as blood gushed from her right shoulder and charged the dark dragon again.

Igneel and some other dragons found Tempest's bloody body on the ground on top of the mountain, Natsu still asleep in the folds of her wing he had a small cut on the side of his neck that was slowly leaking out blood. A human a dragon slayer stound over her, cuts and burses littering his body as well a shadow crossing his blood stand face. He gathered magic power in his right hand to deliver the final blow to the down storm dragon. A fiery inferno illumined the night sky and incinerated the dragon slayer before he could block or dodge. Igneel did not give the dead human a second thought as he flew over to his mate and son.

"Get Grandeeney over here now!" Igneel demanded to Metalicana, who nodded and flew off. He turned to face his dying mate as she uncovered Natsu and held him for Igneel to take.

"Igneel please take care of Natsu for me make sure he goes up big and strong like you." She took in a labored breath. "Please Tempest save your strength Grandeeney should be here soon." Igneel said worried lased in his voice.

"no I am not going to make it Igneel, I regret that I will not get to see him grow up to be the dragon prince I know he will be. Please watch over him and protect him." She said as she took her last breath. Smiled and closed her eyes, her life leaving her body. Igneel's angered roar reached everyone's mournful ears of the dragons and dragon slayers alike in this silent night.

 **Frist chapter I hope you like it. Next chapter will be about natsu's childhood a little bit of it anyway to explain Natsu going to fairy tail and why he is in human form. If you have any ideas for this sory I would love to read them., ether for this story or the storys of "child of broken glass" that is my sister username and some of the stories we wright together. Review this will be stronger and smarter Natsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for following and favorite this story, keep it up.**

 **350 years after the dragon war**

"Natsu Where are you! Don't tell me you went flying again without telling me. Natsu! Come here NOW!" Igneel said walking thought the forest looking for his little hatchling which is also happens to be the dragon prince and Igneel's only heir.

'Dammit where is he of course the little pyro loves to run off or should I say fly off without telling me and he always comes back smiling and acting like nothing has happened. He is so irritating!'

"He is so hot-headed I wonder where he gets it from. NATSU!" Igneel kept on yelling and storming thought the forest; he did not notice another dragon come up behind him until it spoke. "You don't know where he gets it from. HAHAHA you can't be serious. Igneel the young prince is just like you, I kind of hoped that he would turn out more like his mother but that can't be helped." A white dragon said shaking his head as it flew down from the sky and landed behind Igneel.

"Weisslogia what are you doing here? Can't you see I am busy." Igneel said in an annoyed tone not turning to face the white dragon. Then another voice cut in before the white dragon could respond.

"We have come here to talk to you and since you love to ignore the calls the dragon council have been sending you. My king." A shadowy form appeared melting of the shadows themselves to form a black dragon.

"Well if it isn't Skiadrum. Fine. Say what you came to say." Igneel said as his annoyance and anger started to rise. 'He really needed to find his son before he gets himself into trouble…. Again.' Igneel thought.

"We came to tell you that our enemies are staring to move again and we think they are after the prince." Skiadrum calmly stated like it was no big deal at all that Zeref's followers are on the move. Igneel's eyes widened in spritzed but then quickly got back his composer and sided. "How far out are they?" he said is a quite but a demanding tone his eye locked to the risen.

"We-we don't know sir." Weisslogia said adding to the tension in the air.

"I what to know why the prince is such a valued target to Zeref? Do you know Igneel?" Skiadrum joining in on the serious of the situation.

Igneel let out a heavy sided before replying. "I do not know what they what form him but you see Natsu is no orderly dragon. As you know he was born with two different elements storm and fire; correct." Igneel said, Weisslogia and Skiadrum just nodded. "Well Natsu can use both of those elements but he has many different abilities many some I might not know about because he is still young and can still grow. One of them is that if he consumes any other element his body as the ability to adapt to that other element and be able to use it in the future battles. I don't know the full extent of this ability on this matter or what effect this ability has on his body. But I guess you can say he is the closes thing we got to the first elemental dragon." At this both Weisslogia and Skiadrum were speechless and their eyes were wide, with the possible destruction he could wreak.

"Do you know what you are going to do? Natsu can't stay here forever they will find him and he is no were near ready to fight them on his own he is only a couple hundred years old, and you can't stay with him. Hell dragons aren't really supposed to exist in this time anymore wha.." Wesslogia was cut off from his rant when the heat in the air sky-rocked with Igneel's ever going anger that both dragons were starting to tremble.

"That is enough Wesslogia. I have always known this was going to happen and I have thought about what I am going to do." Igneel gave a sad side. "Have you picked you dragon slayers yet? I know Metalicana as found that brat Gajeel or whatever his name is." Igneel said trying to change the subject.

"No, not yet we have been looking but so far nothing." Skiadrum said not changing his face expression at all.

"As Grandeeney found her dragon slayer yet I know she has wanted one for a long time now." Wesslogia cut in.

"No she as not. At least not to my knowledge. You know you need to find one soon before it is too late. you know what I means." Igneel said turning to face the two other dragons, for the first time since their arrival.

"We know." Was the short reply to the older red dragon. Just then the wind shifted and the usual crisp forest air changed to the smell of fire and smoke. The other two dragon snickered. "we will leave you then someone is waiting." Wesslogia stated. Knowing where the fire was coming from and who was responsible for said fire Igneel gave one last side spending his wings getting ready to take off, the other two dragons did the same, and one last nod in good bye the three dragons took to the sky disappearing from sight.

In a cave deeper in the forest stound a small red and black dragon a fire burning a cluster of trees to his right, but the dragon did not pay any attention to it. The dragons golden eyes were looking to the sky like he was waiting for someone to come. A smile broke out on his face when he found what he was looking for a much larger dragon started to descend from the sky landing right in front of Natsu.

"Dad where have you been I want to start training." The smaller dragon said putting on a pouty face but he could not hold back the smile to see his father. Igneel laughed at the sight of his son try to look mad but couldn't. Which in turn got Natsu to pout some more.

"Where have I been? HA I have been looking for you so don't act all innocent you little pyro." Igneel said with a smirk. "So the right question would be where you were?" Natsu paled (that is a dragon can pale) and Igneel's smirk grew. Seeing how Natsu was not going to answer Igneel let out a Smokey breath, "ok let's get to training." At this Natsu brightened up and was jumping around but was brought to a stop when Igneel told him that they were doing human training today. Natsu ground "why I mean we are dragons why do I need to know about humans and how to use my magic in human form?" Natsu asked pleading for Igneel to change his mind. Igneel just shook his head and said, "someday you will understand my reasons but for right now change into your human form so we can start."

"Fine." Natsu said closing his eyes and he was engulfed in flames. The flames started to shrink and when they disappeared a small human looking boy stood where the dragon once was. Natsu slowly opened his black eyes and wobbled on his feet and then steadied himself. In human form Natsu had rosy pink hair black eyes and sharp canines. He had a lean, muscled body but he was the age of a 3 or 4 year old in human years that is. "Good let's get started."

 **Time skip 4 years later year x777**

'Dammit the dragons are gone, Igneel is gone. I am alone and can't change back into my original form. And on top of that I am being chased and these little legs are useless and I am getting all cut up dammit, dammit.' Young Natsu thought as he ran through the forest it was raining and the mud was slippery and Natsu constantly lost his footing but he still pushed on. He found a cave to stay in and hide 'normally I would stay in fight but those guys were strong and my dragon has been sealed.'

"DAD! What is going on, help me. Dad where are you" Natsu said as he started to drift to unconscious.

 _ **Dream**_

" _Natsu, Natsu." A deep voice said filling the darkness. "Dad is that you where are you?"_

" _Natsu, I don't have a lot of time so listen to me. You must keep the secret of being a dragon."_

" _What why dad I thought you told me to be proud of being a dragon why?"_

" _Just do what I say you will be Natsu Dragneel fire dragon slayer and son of Igneel remember that. The people hunting you they are dangerous and you must not fight them get away a fast a possible join a guild. live your life and remember you will always be my son and I am proud to be your father." Igneel said in a sad voice._

" _Dad? Dad don't leave me DAD!" Natsu screamed into the icky blackness the dragon's presence gone and he was alone once more._

 _ **Dream ended**_

Natsu sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yoning he looked round the cave looking for his father but Igneel was not where in sight then he remembered his dream and what happened the day before. With a side he got up and walked out the cave, surveying the area for any more of his pursuers but he did not see anything, then he sniffed the air could not smell them ether Natsu let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. After he had some food (brunt rabbit). 'Well it's deiced I need to look for a human town to see if I can find one of those guild things that dad talked about. But where would I even start looking for one?' Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when he herd yelling and the sounds of people running in his direction. 'Dammit how did they find me so soon?' Natsu thought as he started to run in the opposite direction.

After about a week of running Natsu as not have much time to sleep or eat for anytime he stopped to rest he pursuers would be on his tail again. A couple of times he was cornered by them he tried to fight but when he found that didn't work he found himself running again. This went on for a week forest to forest. It seemed like it would ever end, but Natsu did not lose hope not once did his resolve waver from his goal.

At the edge of this forest a short old man walked down a small path thought the forest he could not shake the feeling that something big was going to happen today but he did not know what. Then a scream cut thought the forest's usual silent, the man frowned and ran to where the sound was coming from he broke through the trees to a small clearing were he saw a young child backed into a tree with 16-17 men closing in on the child.

"Stop gets away from him!" the old man said stopping at the edge of the clearing. The men gave a quick glance at the man but the turned back to the boy not giving the guild master a second thought. "come on give up and come with us willing and we won't hurt you." One of the men said inching closer to the boy.

"NO you can't make me go away! Leave me alone." the boy screamed this made the men angry and they charged up their magic, Makarov could since a strong magical presents coming from the boy and in all honesty scared him. However the men surrounding him ether didn't notice or didn't care. They got ready to charge the boy but were thrown to the trees by a giant fist. Makarov took this change to run to the boy who was just getting up.

"Are you ok my boy?" Makarov said reaching out to the boy only for the boy to shy away. At this point the men Makarov throw into the tree got up and got into battle stance.

"Hand over the boy and we will let you live." The same guy, 'probably the leader.' Makarov thought. "That is not going to happen you have to get thought me before I let you hurt this boy." Makarov said stepping forward. They charged Makarov had no problems taking care of the men eventually they gave up and disappeared back into the forest. But before the last guy left he turned back to the duo he said, "we will be back you can't escape from us." As he melted back into the shadows.

Makarov turn to face the child he had just saved and he finally got a good look at him, he was coved in mud, he had cuts and bruises littering his small body his feet were red and puffy from the lack of shoes and he was not wearing a shirt just very tattered shorts held up by a signal red string on his thin frame.

"What is your name? Where are your parents?" he waited a couple of seconds for an answer but when he did not revive one he side. "It's ok you don't have to answer right now. My name is Makarov and I am the guild master of fairy tail." He said taking pride in his beloved but rowdy guild. The boy looked up and his black eyes held a small spark.

"You are from a guild?" asked the boy. Makarov just nodded and the boy smiled showing sharp canines. "Would you like to come with me to see it, we can clean you up and give you a good meal." Makarov said hoping the kid won't run off the first chance he got, however the boy just nodded still wary of Makarov presence. Makarov smiled and lead the boy out of the forest.

 **Longer chapter glad it is done** **I will do the next chapter of Natsu meeting the guild and stuff like that. Thank you for all of the favorites and follows. I how you review and give me ideas for this story and things I can improve on. thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three here we go.** **I will not do too many POVs in this story.**

 **Makarov POV**

I walked with the boy out of the forest and into the town of Magnolia I noticed that the boy got closer to me as we walked thought the streets, many people were looking at him but when they saw me they went back to what they were doing forgetting about the dirty child. I looked at the boy's face and saw him looking round, fear and excitement written all over his face that I didn't really understand the meaning to. "Are you ok my boy?" I asked genially worried about the mysterious boy.

He looked at me, "I have ever seen so many people before or been in a town like this. It is kind of overwhelming my sense of smell and hearing." He whispered I barley caught what he said.

'This boy ever has been in a town before, then where did he live? He looked no older than 7 or 8 years old, too young to be living alone by himself. Wait did he say overwhelming his senses what did that mean?' Before I could ask him about it we arrived at the guild doors.

 **Normal POV**

"Is this a guild it's so big!" Natsu said staring up at the big wooden doors, the word _Fairy Tail_ hung high above the doors in bold lettering with two fairies on ether end. The guild master chucked at the boys amazement. "The building is not what makes a guild, it is the people." he said smiling.

Natsu looked down at the old man with a confused, "I don't really get it." Makarov sided. "Look at it this way; people have happy moments, sad moments… we can't share all of them. But whenever possible we will shoulder it together. That's the true meaning of a guild." Makarov said proudly,

Natsu nodded and smiled. "I think I understand it sounds like a fun place like you are all one big family." The guild master smiled and the boy's answer filled him up with a since of pride.

"Why is it called _Fairy Tail?"_ Natsu asked still looking up at the two fairies.

Makarov smiled again at the innocent child's question. "Let me ask you a question." He said looking at the boy who frowned but stayed silent. "Do fairies have tails? Do fairies even exist? Nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them, an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. That is Fairy Tail" He said walking to the massive guild doors and pushed them open. Not waiting for that Childs answer to the guilds question.

 **Inside the guild**

Many people were chatting amongst themselves or starting brawls and drinking. In one corner of the guild two girls one with scarlet red hair; Erza, and the other with white hair; Mirajane, were arguing who was the better wizard and since they could not come up this an argument the argument got out of hand to where fisted were involved. A tall man with orange hair and was wearing a dark brown tatted cloak, this is Gildarts. Everyone was lazing around waiting for master Makarov to get back from his morning walk. Just then the doors flew open and everyone fell silent as the old guild master walked in with someone behind him, nobody could see who it was because he still stood outside in the blinding light, when Makarov was in the middle of the guild he notice he was not being followed, he turned and waved his hand to the person standing outside the guild doors, "It is ok to come in they won't hurt you." He said in a calming voice. A moment of hesitation then a small boy walked in. the guild took in a small gasp at the boys' appearance. The boy was very dirty and looked like he was hurt; he was barefoot and had a pair of rages for shorts and no shirt on so you had a clear view of his slightly defined muscles, some of his ribs and all the bruises and cuts littering his body. He did not look comfortable standing in the middle of the guild wall with every one staring at him, he shifted on his feet like he was about to run. Seeing this Makarov quickly motioned for the boy to follow him up the stairs and they disappeared into the infirmary Gildarts got up and followed after the master, everyone else went into quiet chatter on the boy and what happened to him.

Erza however couldn't help but stare at the door the mysterious boy disappeared to, wondering where he could have come from. He kind of reminded her of her and her friends' enslavement in the tower of heaven and wondered if he could be an escaped slave like her. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Mirajane came running at her yelling her name.

 **In the infirmary**

Natsu sat on one of the beds looking around the room in slight wonder at everything he saw and touched his earlier discomfort long forgotten.

Makarov walked out of the small bathroom at the back of the room, he looked at the boys face with mild amusement and motioning him into the bathroom he pointed to the tub full of water. Natsu was a little confused on what the old man waited him to do with it, Makarov caught on to his confusion and took a deep breath. "It's a bathtub; it is where you can wash off all the mud. Have you ever taken a bath before?" he said looking the boy in the eyes.

"I have taken a bath before just not in a bathtub, I usually do it in a river." Natsu said calmly and not understanding the guild masters slightly shocked face.

Makarov quickly hided his shock, and smiled at the boy and said, "well then; when your done you can put these pants on sorry I don't have any other clothes you could ware right now but later I can take you to go buy some but for right now this should work." With that said he turned to leave closing the door behind him.

 **Natsu POV**

When I was all clean I put on the pair of pants the guild master gave me I looked at all of my injuries they didn't look as bad now and they didn't hurt any more. 'Dam this body is going to tack a lot of getting used to.' I walked to the door and was about ready to open it but then I heard Makarov talking to someone I did not recognize I listened for a little bit then opened the door to see who it is. Outside a man wearing a brown cloak and orange hair sat in a chair by the door. When they noticed me the man stood and smiled at me I could tell that he had strong magic and in this from I might not stand much of a change if I had to fight him.

"My name is _Gildarts_ Clive and I am fairy tails ace." He said still smiling at me I couldn't help but smile back then Makarov called me over so he could wrap up my injuries. While he was doing that Gildats started talking again. "So kid I heard what happened in the forest but we were wondering why those men were chasing you." I hesitated on what I should tell them and what I should keep secret, but then I realized that my father did not tell me the reason they were after me just that they were dangerous and I should stay as far away from them as I possible could. I must have stayed quite to long because Makarov spoke up.

"You know we can protect you if we know what is going on, we are fairy tail after all." He said finishing up with the bangers. I took a deep breath somehow I felt like I could trust these two humans. "I really don't know why they were after me but ever since my dad disappeared they have been chasing me none stop for a week now." I said turning my gaze to the floor.

"Who is you father?" Gildarts asked losing his smile. Share a glance with Makarov then back to me.

"His name is Igneel he is a fire dragon he took me in and taught me magic." I said a lump forming in the pit of my stomach; I did not feel comfortable talking about my father with humans or lying to them that he adopted me. From their face expressions I could tell that they did not see my discomfort they were in shock when I said he was a dragon.

"A dragon but dragons have not been around for 400 years." The guild master said. And to tell you the truth that stung a little bit that dragons were forced into hiding because of the dragon slayers the same thing that I am portending to be. Just getting used to the idea was ridiculous and yet it is my life now.

After the little conversation all three of us headed back down stairs and I noticed everyone's eyes were on me I tried to ignore it followed Makarov the bar he got me a plate of food and I eat it as fast as I could when I was done I frowned noticing that I was still hungry, seeing this Makarov got me another plate that I wolfed down almost as fast.

"boy you must have been hungry." Gildarts chuckled and I sleepily smiled back. That was when a red haired girl walked up to me, she was wearing armor and a skirt that when to the floor.

"Hello; my name is Erza scarlet, what's your name?" she said is a slight demanding tone. I swallowed my last bite and looked around at all the people looking at me with calculating eyes.

"Natsu; Natsu Dragneel." I said. She gave small nod and started to introduce all the other guild mates and their type of magic. Many I have not heard of before lastly she introduced me to a man with dark blue hair and a white coat. "His name is _Macao_ Conbolt and his is a fire mage." She said and I instantly pricked up at the word fire.

"You use fire may I see it!" I asked almost jumping up and down and I started to get hungry at the thought of some fire.

"Umm sure." He said producing a purple flame that I have never seen before. "Are you a fire mage too?" he asked but I ignored him as I took in a deep breath and sucked in the flames they tasted kind of funny, I was vaguely aware of people calling my name but I didn't care. When I was done everyone was looking at me with a mixture of shock and worry, but I just smiled and thanked Macao for the meal.

"What just happened? Natsu what kind of magic do you use" Macao asked still shocked at what I did.

"I use fire dragon slayer magic and I was still hungry and you flames looked tasty so I ate them." I said feeling the lump returned in my stomach and rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

"Dragon slayer what is a dragon slayer?" a girl with white hair asked, _Mirajane_ was her name if I remembered correctly. Makarov answered for me. "people who use Dragon Slayer Magic are called dragon slayers and use a form of Lost Magic. This magic was once said to have the power to slay dragons." Everyone was thinking it over.

"Dragons aren't real." said a boy around my height and wearing no clothes that hurt a lot to know that humans did not believe in use and it also made me mad that this human boy would doubt me I wanted to change into a dragon right now and scare the crap out of him, but I knew I couldn't do that so I did the next best thing. Before anyone could stop me I appeared in front of the stupid boy and punched him hard in the stomach that sent him flying into the opposite way of the guild.

"Dragons do exist! You will do well to remember that. Or next time you will regret it." I said trying to get my anger under control. Then I heard laughing behind me I turned quickly to see Gildarts siting on the stool next to Makarov.

"Well it looks like things are going to get interesting around here. So Natsu are you going to join the guild?" he said when he finally stopped laughing. That question caught me off guard a little bit but I smiled and nodded, "I think I will have fun here." I got my fairy tail stamp on my right shoulder in red to remind me of my scales and the color of my missing father.

 **If you were wondering this will not be an Natsu x Erza fanfic I will probably not do any ships with Natsu sorry** **I could use some ideas to what direction this story is going so please review thank you** **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been very busy with school and stuff. Thank you to all that are following this story and I still hope you will review with ideas or anything would be helpful. For your question about the shipping, I will do ships with other people but not with Natsu, sorry but I am not really into all the love and crap. I am more into demented things; so sorry if you do like it.**

 **Time skip Natsu POV**

It has been two years since I joined the Fairy Tail guild and it has become easier to pretend that I am a human dragon slayer. I have made a lot of new friends and it is getting easier to live in the human world.

The men that were chasing me on the fateful day, when I met the Master of Fairy Tail and was brought to the guild, have not shown their ugly faces around Magnolia, as far as I can tell. But sometimes I can feel their presence, like someone is watching me.

Never mind that, right now I am at the guild starting another bawl. It is a lot of fun to fight with these humans, but I have to be careful not to play too rough like I used to do with the other dragon hatchlings . I have to keep my magic in check while I am fighting.

When the brawl was starting to settle down, mostly because of Erza, Lisanna ran in, calling my name. She was holding a big egg with blue markings that looked a little bit like fire.

"Hey Lisanna what's you got there?" I asked and the whole guild quieted down to hear her answer.

"Well, I was walking in the forest and this egg fell out of tree and hit me on the head. I thought it might be a dragon egg so I thought I would show you…. And see i-if you w-would like to take c-care of it with me?" She said, her face turning red as she trailed off.

'Dragon egg? It is pretty small for a dragon egg and I am not really getting the whole 'dragon' vibe. Plus if it was a dragon's egg the mother would never move her eyes off of it.'

But looking at Lisanna's face I decided I would not crush her wish of it being a dragon egg, I would play along until it hatched. I was curious to know what it was in the first place.

"Natsu? Natsu, are you listening to me?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. So to answer your question, I would love to help you raise the egg." I said and gave one of my famous smiles. She smiled back and before anyone could stop us, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the guild.

 **Normal POV**

Half way through the forest, Lisanna let go of Natsu' scarf and set down the egg in a small patch of grass.

"This is a good place to stop." Lisanna said with a chipper tone.

"A good place to stop for what? Why did you drag me out here?" Natsu said standing up and brushing himself off. Lisanna turned to face him and smiled "we need a place to raise the egg; a house." Then she transformed into a giant rabbit looking thing and before Natsu could move a little grass hut was standing in front of him. Lisanna, back in human form, was sitting inside the little house with the egg.

"Cool house lisanna, how-" He said, starting to walk inside the hut, but was cut off by Lisanna's hand and a sower look on her face. "Natsu you can't come in yet you have to say 'Hunny I'm home.'" She said with a slight blush on her face.

'She does not expect me to say that like we are a real family, does she?' Natsu thought but looking at her face he sighed and decided to play along with the little human's game. "Hunny I'm home!" he said, walking in to the hut and looking at Lisanna's smiling face.

"It's just like we are a real family. Maybe someday I could be your real wife?" she said, her face turning a deep shade of red. Natsu was taken aback by the question and he had no idea how to respond.

"What made you think like that?" he said, trying to act oblivious to the situation. Only to get a giggling little white haired girl.

 **Time skip a week later**

At the guild everyone was pretty upset with each other. They were arguing with each other until the egg started to move and crack. Everyone fell silent, looking at the egg in anticipation. When it finally broke open a little blue cat with wings popped out, much to everyone's surprise.

"It's a cat!" Someone screamed and the whole guild had a change in mood. They were laughing and having a good time. "What are you going to name it Lisanna?" Natsu said, walking up to the white haired girl with a baby cat on her head.

"I think I will name him Happy; because look at how happy everyone is now that he came out." She said, a big smile on her face.

"Happy it is." Natsu said, giving his own smile.

 **Sorry short chapter, I know. Next one will be Lissanna's death and Lucy joining the guild. Please don't stop giving me ideas, I need them to continue the story, I have writer's block. I will update my other stories soon.**

 **Also for those of you that read my sisters stories (childofbrokenglass) she is deleting her fanfic profile or something like that so if there is a story you really like of hers let me know and I can ask her if she will let me continue the story for her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My computer was giving me problems and I have been very busy lately so sorry I haven't updated in a long time so I will try to make this chapter as long as possible but I lost my notes so we will see how it goes. I love you guys giving me ideas keep it up. I will not be shipping nalu because I am not a nalu fan sorry, but I think Lucy is completely useless. And a couple of people asked if I keep Lisanna alive so I will. Also many people have been asking when I will revile Natsu as the dragon prince well I don't know how I am going to do that or in which arc I will do it in, so you could help me out with your** **ideas** **! Hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **Normal POV four years later**

The fairy tail guild has been climbing up the rakes both in destruction and in power, it stands at the number one guild in Fiore. One wizard in particular as becomes the famous salamander and a fairy tail and one of its S class wizards along with Erza and Mirajane.

Speaking of the famous wizard we go to the town Hargeon where we find Natsu and happy.

"I hate trains!" Natsu said with a look of disgust on his face. "I don't see why we had to come here happy?" he said turning to the flying blue cat.

"Because Natsu; I heard that there was a guy here by the name Salamander, and I was think it could be Igneel, right." Happy said holding a fish

"tch happy I am the only guy that goes by the name of Salamander, and if it was Igneel the whole town would probably be running for the hills. This guy you are probably an imposter."

"oh." Happy said looking a little down.

"Don't worry happy we will still check it out; if there is someone using the name Salamander than someone is trying to be me and I don't like it." Natsu said patting Happy on the head and giving him one of his famous smiles.

 **Somewhere else in Hargeon Lucy POV**

"I can't believe he only knocked off 1000j; so much for my sex appeal and that trick usually works too!" I stormed through the streets of Hargeon, then someone squealed behind me catching my attention.

"OMG it Salamander I can't believe he is in town!" screamed a group of girls running passed me.

"Salamander the wizard that uses fire magic you can't buy in stores! I can't believe he's here." I Said running too the large groups that had gathered.

" _What is this I am feeling? Is it because he is a famous wizard?"_ I thought as my eyes formed hearts. Just then a boy with pink hair pushes through the crowd shattering the hearts in my eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Salamander.

"I should be asked you that question." The mysterious boy said brushing himself off.

"Well I am the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail. Have you ever heard of me!" _Salamander_ said flashing the newcomer with a smile. The pink haired boy did not amused so he punched _Salamander_ in the face sending him flying into a building.

"Salamander my ass!" the boy grumbled turning to walk away. But before he got too far I tapped him on the shoulder stopping him.

"Um… mister can I treat you to lunch as a thank you for saving me back there from that jerk." i asked shaking a little from the nerves, He turned and gave me a smile and that is when I noticed he had fangs I didn't put too much thought into it.

"Sure." he said.

"so what's you name?" I asked we walked to a restaurant to get something to eat.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and this is happy."

 **Normal POV**

"So, your name's Lucy." Natsu said as he and happy ate.

"yeah." Lucy said and started to go on and on about charm magic, wizard guild and what type of wizard she is.

 **Time skip couple hours later**

"You are the worst wizard alive, taking advantaged of all these girls!" Lucy screamed at the _Salamander,_ he just chuckled walking towards her _._ Just then the roof of the boat they were on exploded, as the dust cleared to reveal Natsu with a look of unease on his face.

"Let them go" Natsu said standing shakily to his feet.

"Natsu!"

"Hey Lucy!" Happy said picking up Lucy with his tail. "Happy what about Natsu." Lucy said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh don't worry about him he will be fine but we have another problem." Happy said dodging _Salamander's_ fire magic.

"What is it happy!"

"My transformations up." He said as his wings disappeared and both him and Lucy plummeted to the water below.

When Lucy found her keys she summand Aquarius her water spirit; which through the boat and Lucy back into port.

"What happened?"

"That ship was just thrown in to port." Some random people said, as the girls that were on the ship ran for their lives.

Natsu stood on top of the fallen boat looking down at the wizards below.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed looking up at the pink haired boy putting her hands to her chest in worry."

"Don't worry. I should've told you sooner, but Natsu's a wizard too. " happy said sitting on Lucy's shoulder munching on a fish.

"I am Natsu of Fairy Tail and I have never seen your face before! Come to think of it aren't you Bora the Prominenceform the titan rose guild?" he said with a smirk on his face looking a the shock of the fake Salamander.

"And what are you gonna do about that," Bora said creating a magic circle in front of him firing purple fire at Natsu, who didn't move an inch just staring at the approaching flame the smirk on his face.

"The bigger the talk the easier they fall." Bora said smiling turning to walk away from the burning boat that engulfed Natsu. Bora stopped dead in his tracks when Natsu's voice came from the burning wreckage.

"Are you really a fire wizard? Because this is some awful tasting fire." Natsu said as he sucked up the rest of Bora's fire, much to every ones shock.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu said his fist catching on fire. "let's finish this." and in one punch Bora and his men were knock out and have the port was on fire. Then Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran out of the port with Lucy screaming all the way to the Fairy Tail guild.

 **Fairy Tail**

Lucy had just joined the fairy tail guild and after her and Natsu's little quest to save Maco; was now was talking to Mirajane at the bar when a Loki ran into the guild saying the mighty Erza was on her way the whole guild went into a state of panic except Mira, and of course Natsu.

Heavy metal footsteps could be heard outside the guild was everyone held their breath in anticipation.

"just mention her name and everyone freaks out."

"yeah well Erza is the strongest female wizard in the guild which is a little bit more than intimidating." Mira said still smiling away at the guild's panic. Then a red haired teen with silver armor a short blue skirt and long black boots walked into the guild carrying a large horn on her shoulders.

"I have returned where is the master?" Erza said setting down the horn in the center of the guild.

"Welcome back Erza; the master is at a conference." Mira said bring out a strawberry cake for Erza.

"Now listen up when I was gone I heard news of Fairy tail was causing trouble again; Master Makarov might not care but I certainly do! Cana control your drinking, Wakaba you need to stop that filthy habit." Erza listed off all the changes people need to make when finally she sighed "is Natsu and Gray here?" she said looking for the two.

"over here" Natsu Called out as he sat at the bar not really paying attention to what was going on while gray was sweating buckets in the corner.

"I need you help with something I want both of you to meet me at the train station tomorrow."

"Why do you need our help Erza?" Natsu ask being oblivious to the shocked faces in the room.

"That I will explain tomorrow." Erza said glaring daggers at Natsu who didn't seem affected.

"Sorry Erza but I am not getting on a train unless I have good reason to." Natsu challenged.

Erza sighed in defeat "Fine I need your help taking out a dark guild. So are you in or not!" Natsu noded and went back to eating his food like nothing happened. When every one released the breath they didn't know they were holding. Glad they didn't get into a fight.

The guild went back to normal and Erza walked over to where lucy and her strawberry cake was waiting.

"You must me new, my names Erza."

"H-hi my names lucy n-nice to meet you." Erza noded in approval and turned her focus to her cake.

"Can you tell me whats up with natsu he didn't seem at all scared of you?" lucy asked sitting down next to the red head.

"What's that supposed to mean." Erza asked scaring Lucy half to death. "nothing!"

"It is probably because Natsu is stronger than Erza." Mira answered for Erza.

"Natsu's stronger than Erza!" Lucy said in surprise.

"Yes Natsu is an S-class wizard just like Erza and one of the strongest wizards in the guild he even beat Laxus in a fight when they were younger." Mira said picking up another glass to clean.

"Whose Laxus."

"He is the Master's grandson and a powerful wizard." Erza said getting in the conversation.

"How did he beat him?" lucy asked Erza and Mira both smiled and decided to tell the story.

 _ **Flashback**_

"So you are the new kid. I heard you are pretty strong." said a young blond haired kid with a lighting bolt scar on the right side of is face. A Younger version of natsu looked up to the second floor of the guild.

"Yeah?" Natsu answered. It was only his third week at the guild he had gotten his strength back and has done a lot of high racked jobs and fought a couple people in the guild like Erza, Mira, gray and more and won all of the fights. The blond haired kid smirked at Natsu's response and jumped down to the first floor right in front of natsu. The guild fell quite Gildarts and Makarov stopped their conversation to face the two kids.

"I challenge you to a fight weakling!" Laxus yelled

"I am not going to fight you just because you tell me to." Natsu answered and turned to talk away. Natsu had heard about the Laxus' reputation and did not wish to make a mess with this guy, not because he was know to be a strong wizard but because he was know as a bully and did not wish to give him satisfaction of bossing him around like he would do with other guild members.

"I thought you liked fighting but even the newbie is to scared to fight me!"

"That is enough Laxus" Erza stepped in to defend Natsu. Natsu did not care what Laxus was saying to provoke him and just kept walking until he heard Happy and lisanna scream.

"Well if you don't fight me I will just have to take it out on this thing here." he said squeezing Happy while lisanna was trying to free him. Natsu turned to see laxus back hand lisanna which made Mira an him mad.

"You what to fight me fine I will fight you." Natsu said shadows covering his eyes and his voice was low.

The two walked outside followed the rest of the guild. Makarov was going to explain the rules for a fair fight but Laxus attacked full force before Natsu could turn around to face his opponent. Laxus made a huge crater and dust cloud where natsu was standing

"Ha well I guess he wasn't strong at all!" Laxus laughed. When the dust settled there was no sign of natsu.

"What!?" everyone said Laxus looked around wildly for the missing wizard.

"Are you looking for me?" Laxus whirled around to see Natsu standing behind him completely unscathed.

"How?" Laxus said starting to get angry. Natsu light his hands on fire and Laxus did the same but with lighting and they both charged each other; moving so fast that the untrained eye couldn't see the movements between fire and lighting.

Laxus throw punch after punch but nothing was hitting natsu as he blocked and dodged all Laxus' attacks like they were nothing, Natsu went in for a punch with his flaming fist and sent Laxus flying backward into a tree. Natsu landed lightly never taking his eyes off the dust cloud.

"That is it I am done messing around." Laxus said emerging from the dust cloud with a couple cuts on his arms and face.

"Well then show me what you got." Natsu said only to make Laxus angerer lighting cracked and arced around him as scales appeared on his body. Natsu's eyes widened as well as a lot of the younger generation of fairy tail.

"You're a dragon slayer too?!" Natsu asked only for Laxus to punch him in the face with his lightning covered fist, pushing Natsu back aways. Natsu shook his head getting over his moment of surprise when he heard the answer to his question…

"Lightning dragon's roar!" he said as a huge ball of lighting came racing towards natsu Gildarts was about to step into the stop the fight when Natsu did something really unexpected, he opened his mouth and swallowed the lightning. He doubled over holding his stomach in pain. And laxus started laughing at Natsu's disconvert Laxus was about to deliver the final blow to end the fight when natsu got up and gave his own dragon roar much bigger than Laxus's and faster that he barely had time to dodged to see another attack coming from the other side that hit him head on.

When the dust cleared Makarov was going to call the fight but laxus was not done yet as he stood shakily to his feet.

"I am not done yet!" he yelled glaring daggers at Natsu

"You can barely stranded." Natsu said. But in his rage Laxus' started to cast Fairy law much to Makarov's horror. Luckily before he could cast it Natsu punched him with another flaming fist knocking him unconscious ending the fight.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Wow that must have been an awesome fight to see!" lucy said looking at natsu across the guild hall.

"Yeah and Natsu was sick for a week after that fight." Mira said smiling serving Erza another piece of strawberry cake.

"So when a dragon slayer eats anything besides their element they get sick?" Lucy asked

"Yeah Dragon slayer aren't suppose to eat anything other than their own element." a new voice joined in the three girls turned to see Natsu standing there.

"You heard all of that and how did you get over here so fast!?" lucy said jumping up.

"Dragon slayers have really good hearing." Natsu answered.

 **Ok that was a really long chapter i hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to give me some of your ideas to help the story along. And just if some of you were wondering i will not be doing too many flashback but someone asked for a fight between laxus and Natsu son there you go and i will be following the arcs maybe in Natsu's POV until i figure out how to revile natsu's secret. Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for giving me your ideas and I will try to put them in to the story.** **Deathoflife333 I love your ideas and I will do it in a later chapter, right now I will follow the story mostly in Natsu' point of view and a bunch of other surprises. So keep the ideas coming. And I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Magnolia train station**

Gray, Lucy and Natsu were just waiting of Erza to arrive. Gray and Natsu were fighting but Natsu did not seem really in to it for some reason. Finally Natsu step away from Gray to look in the opposite direction.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Lucy asked holding happy to her chest.

"Yeah; Erza just got here." Just when he said that, a giant shadow appeared and as it got closer you could see Erza pulling a ship on wheel full of luggage.

"So much stuff!" Lucy cried looking at her stuff that was blocking the group from the sun.

"Sorry I am late I hope I was not keeping you long." Erza said with an innocent smile but the people who knew her can tell that smile was not all that innocent but instead promising death for those how questioned her. Gray started sweating and shook his head.

"No, no we weren't waiting long!" he said and Lucy nodded along with gray.

"Ok let's get this over with." Natsu said not affected at all by Erza's _charm._ On the train Natsu was trying to keep his motion sickness at bay as Gray laughed at him and Lucy kept saying all the things that make her what to pity Natsu. While Natsu just grumbled glaring sickly at the two.

"I think E-Erza should explain the mission now." Natsu said weakly trying to change the subject.

"Right well we will be going up agents the dark guild, Eisenwald. And it as something to do with some magic called _'Lullaby_.'"

"Lullaby?" Gray and Lucy said looking at each other. ' _Lullaby_ I know that name but from where? Dammit, stupid trains!' Natsu thought as he inwardly groaned. Gray and Lucy told Erza about some wizards they meet on the way back to the guild that was talking about _Lullaby._

"I see those must have been members of Eisenwald." Erza said putting her armored hand to her chin thinking.

"I should start from the beginning. I was coming back from a job, in the town Onibas; where I stopped to get some food."

 _Flashback_

"Yeah pipe down already!"

"We finally found the place where _Lullaby_ is hidden, but there is a seal on it and we don't have a clue out to release it!"

"Keep your voice down you idiot!"

"There is nothing to worry about I'll handle the rest myself, so just go back to the guild ok."

"Kage; Are you sure you'll be fine alone?"

"Just tell Erigor I'll be back with Lullaby is three days." Kage said standing to leave.

 _End flashback_

"Lullaby… isn't that like a song to get children to sleep?" Lucy said

"The seal he was talking about seems to be quite a strong spell." Gray chimed in looking out the window then back at Erza.

"n-no it is not the _Lullaby_ you are thinking of." Natsu groaned still holding his stomach trying to remember what this _lullaby_ thing was.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Erza demanded turning to face the sick looking Natsu.

"I can't re-remember what it is b-but I know is some type of death magic." Natsu said the information still fuzzy in his brain thanks the motion of the train.

"Death magic!" Lucy said starting to sweat and happy saying how gross she was.

"And the name Erigor he is the ace of Eisenwald, and also goes by the name 'the reaper' since he only takes assassination requests. And when the council banned assassination request, the Eisenwald guild still did them. Then they were thrown out of the wizard's bar of alliance."

"Maybe we should go home…" Lucy winded and happy still talking about Lucy's grossness.

'If I had noticed the name Erigor I could have stopped this before it got out of hand.' Erza thought, Ignoring Lucy and happy.

"So Eisenwald is planning something big with this _Lullaby_ thing and since it has something to do with death magic we can assume it is for evil and we have to stop them." Gray said summing up the whole conversation.

"Yes that is why I asked for help." Erza said as the train came to a stop at Kunugi station. Natsu jumped out of the train as fast as he could and the others followed. The entrance to the train station was blocked off with a crowd of people surrounding it. The group walks over to see what was going on when Natsu subtly stopped, forcing the group to stop as well.

"Yes! Now I remember!" Natsu say and everyone look at him in confusion. " _Lullaby_ ; was created by the black wizard Zeref he turned into a demon flute, and all who hear the sound of this flute have the life sucked out of them. The mass-death curse magic, _Lullaby_!" he said proud of himself for finally remembering a story his dad told him when he was younger.

"If Erigor gets his hands on that mass-death curse magic, then… there's no telling what he'd do! Damn him… what's he after?" Erza said as the group ran into the station.

Slowing coming to a stop the group found some soldiers lying on the floor most of them were unconscious with broken spears and other things littering the floor.

"Looks like the army did not have a chance deafening Eisenwald." Gray said looking around the halls.

When they got to an opening they were stopped as a dry empty laughter filled the hall. Looking up they saw the whole Eisenwald guild standing before them; Erigor sitting on his scythe, flouting in the air above his men.

"Look what we have here, fairy tail flies!" he said making the hole guild chuckle.

"What are you planning to do with _Lullaby_? I demand you to Tell me!" Erza yelled only for Erigor to laugh.

"Tell me what do all train stations have?" Erigor said flying up to the loud speakers to give them a hint.

"Your plan is to broadcast it?!" Erza said in fear and shock at all the death that could cause. Natsu however was not convinced.

'This plan to broadcast _lullaby_ , why would they give it up so easily? Something is not right here it could be a trap?!' Natsu thought, but before he could voice his concern. Erigor ran off on Erza was shouting for him and Gray to go after him.

"Erza somethings not right." He said only to be ignored, he sighed and ran off after Gray.

 **Natsu' POV**

"Working together?! You have got to be kidding me!" Gray screamed running beside me down the hall.

"Just shut up and run ice prick!" I said only to get a glare from him. I still had an uneasy feeling that this was not Erigor' plan but I still chased after him not because Erza told me to beat the real objective out of him.

"I could handle Erigor by myself I don't need you flame-brain!" Gray called.

"Yeah and I don't need you ice princess!" I yelled back. We both stopped at a fork in the hall; left and right. We both turned to backs facing each other running down the different hall for any sign of Erigor or his men.

'Dammit I can't smell the wind bag anywhere how is he doing that' I thought as I walked into a dark room. Then I sensed someone behind me I jumped to avoid a shadowy attack.

"Who are you and what are your real plans with _lullaby_? It's not to broadcast it in the train station is it?" I said looking around the empty room. I know someone is there I can feel it but when the wall did not respond and said "I know your there you can't hide from me. Come out or I will force you!"

Laughter surrounded me and again the presences appeared behind me I turned to avoid another attack.

"Well you not as dumb as you look. But that doesn't mean I am going to tell you anything." Said the voice. I was starting to get irritated and the temperature started rising with my anger. I was running out of time.

"Last chance or I am coming after you!" more empty laughter. I sighed 'fine, you asked for it' I thought as the whole room exploded in a fiery inferno. I head a scream and smiled 'found you!' I thought canceling my fire to see a men with black hair tired up into a pony tail, burns covering his body and a jacket that I think was white at one point.

"so let me ask again; who are you and what is Erigor' real plan?" I said walking over to the dark mage.

"My n-name is Kageyama; I was the one you dispelled the seal on _lu-lullaby_. Erigor is using _lullaby_ to get rid of the guild masters in clover." He said finally able to get to his feet.

"Thank you." I said turning to walk away when the jerk attacked me again. I turn to punch his lights out when Erza and Gray ran in telling me not to hurt him.

"What!?"

"We need him to dispel the wind wall surrounding the station, and go after Erigor. He is heading-" Erza started to say when a scream filled the burnt room I turned to see Kageyama fall to the ground and a man with dark green hair and was wearing a red shirt with circle at the top; with a scared expression on his face.

"wh- why…?" Kage said as he fell to the floor lying in a pool of his own blood. Erza and Gray ran to his side calling his name Gray saying something about their only way out, to be honest I was not listening just staring at the man half way stick out of the wall.

"He was one of your comrades… a member of your own guild! You Bastard" I yell as he screamed and disappeared back into the wall I light my hand on fire and punched the wall and also his face. Knocking him unconscious in a heap of ruble.

I turned to see Erza knocking around the unconscious shadow wizard. Demanding he help us.

"Come on! He can't use magic in his condition!" Gray said try to stop Erza from hurting the poor dark mage more than he already was. Only for Erza to say that he has to do it.

After dressing Kage's wounds we all headed to the wind wall Erigor put up to stop us from leveling I punched it a couple times with my magic but not really getting anywhere and sadly I couldn't use all my magic to fight this stupid wall. I backed away from the wall with a sigh I turned to the group that was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"What? It was worth a try and I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" I say walking over to them. Just then Lucy perked up.

"I got an idea!" she said grabbing one of her gold keys. " _ **Heed my call and pass through the gate! Open gate of the Maiden Virgo!"**_ she said making weird movement and doing a hand motion like she was unlocking a door. A doorbell rang and a pink haired girl in a maids outfit appeared.

"You called, princess." Virgo said bowing to Lucy. Then Lucy and the sprit started talking about different things that had nothing to do with are current situation.

"Can you just get us out of here!" I said stopping their conversation. Virgo Bowed again digging a hole in the ground. Picking up the shadow wizard I jump in and into the darkness.

 **Normal POV**

Erza, Gray and Lucy stepped out into daylight; turning back to see Erigor's wind wall around the station. Out here several yards away the winds were still strong and they had to yell just to hear one another talk.

"The wind is so strong!" Lucy cried and Virgo trying to keep her panties from showing.

"We need to hurry!" Gray yelled over the roaring winds.

"It's no use… there's no way you can catch up to him now let alone stop him." Kage said lying by the hole where Natsu left him. "We win!" he said taking in a labored breath. The trio stayed silent looking at the down mage.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked and the others just realizing he's gone looking around seeing if they could find the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Happy's gone too!" Lucy said seeing no sign of the blue haired cat.

 **With Natsu & Happy**

Flying over the train tracks at max speed was none other than Natsu and Happy. Natsu might not have his dragon wings anymore (which he missed dearly) but that doesn't mean he can't still fly thanks to Happy's help. They spotted Erigor a little farther ahead.

Natsu kicked Erigor in the face making him plummet to the track Natsu landing a little ways ahead caching happy as he fell out of the sky.

"You ok little buddy?" Natsu asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Can't fly anymore tooooooo tired." Happy said as he drifted off to sleep. Natsu set him down so he could rest and turned to face his opponent.

"You are one of those fairy tail flies what are you doing here?" Erigor growled getting back to his feet.

"Isn't it obvious? I am here to kick your ass!" Natsu said lighting his hand on fire and charging the wind mage. Erigor dodged and throw an attack of his own that also missed; he jumped in the air to strike again.

'He uses fire to jump and to strike?' Erigor thought as he tried to dodge another attack from Natsu but didn't get out of the way in time and was pushed back. Erigor jumped in the air; flipping over and landing on is feet he smirked.

" _ **Storm Bringer!"**_ Erigor said as a tornado erupted around Natsu. Natsu getting feeling his motion sickness coming back he decided he need to finish this fight quickly, sounding is body in fire and rising the tempter the tornado started to lose its power and disappear.

"What… How!?" Erigor said shocked that his attack was countered so easily.

"Fire will never beat wind!" Erigor yelled. " _ **Storm mail!"**_ casting a protective wind wall around him but Natsu jested sighed.

'Humans' Natsu thought in exasperation.

"Oh come on is that the best you can do?" Natsu teased making Erigor mad. Back and forth the fight went on and finally Natsu did one final attack _Fire dragon's roar_ which hit the Eisenwald's ace head on dispelling his wind wall.

Natsu walked towards the down wizard his hair shadowing his eyes; Erigor tried to get up but found that he couldn't, and he started to panic. 'What is he going to do? Dammit body move!' Erigor screams in his head only for his body to disobey him, as Natsu got closer the wind mage panic grow until Natsu was right in front of him then quickly pasted. Erigor was shock and a little relived that this monster did not even notice he was there. Turning his head to see what the Salamander was after he saw that the lullaby flute had fallen out of his pocket when Natsu attacked him. Before he could try and stop him his vision became blurry and he blacked out.

Natsu looked at it for a little bit and picked it up only to drop it a seconded later hissing in _pain_ 'what the hell was that?' Natsu thought as he stared at the demon flute. When he was going to try again a green magic car stopped right in front of him make momently forgetting the cursed flute.

 **With the trio a little while earlier**

"Why are you bringing me along?" Kage asked sitting in the back of the magic car.

"The town is empty so we are taking you to a doctor in clover you should be thankful!" Lucy said sitting across the dark wizard.

"Why are you even helping me? If you are using me as a hostage for Erigor, you're wasting your time he is not going to care about my safety. " he said closing his eyes.

"you are not a hostage but we are not going to let you die ether that is not how fairy tail rolls so just shut up and enjoy the ride to clover." Gray muttered looking out the window just then the car came to a screeching halt.

"Hay what's going on!" Gray asked getting out of the car followed by Lucy and Kage. 'What Erigor was defeated? But Erigor never loses!' Kage thought to himself, and then his eyes caught sight of the _lullaby_ flute lying a little was way from him and the light wizards. Quickly acting Kage used his shadow to grab the flute and get away from the fair tail wizards racing down the tracks.

"That bastard this is what he does after we save him?!" Gray yelled

"Hurry we have to go after him and save the guild masters." Erza said running do the train tracks to clover.

 **Little bit of a time skip**

Kage had dropped the flute and now the three eyes were glowing a sickly purple

" **You humans too weak, to use me! I will do it myself!"** the flute said growing in size until it stood over the town.

"It's huge!" Lucy said

"We have to fight!" Erza said as Gray and Natsu charged the demon flute followed by Erza. The army had run away after lullaby had destroyed the mountain so now it was up to two S-class wizards and one ice mage to defeat the demon.

The battle took longer then they thought Erza could not fight anymore because of all the magic she had to use recently with Eisenwald. Gray had fallen back to protect the guild masters and Lucy with his ice magic; and for Natsu he was staring up at the massive demon a weird feeling coming over him.

" **ha ha you humans think you can defeat me! The demon lullaby!"** Lullaby releasing another purple beam. " **Which one should I eat first?"** it said turning to face the group of wizards.

"What about me!" Natsu screamed jumping up and kicking lullaby in the face knocking it back a little bit. And not even give the demon a chance to get its Barings Natsu attacked again and again but this time with magic.

" **NO! This is not possible! Y-you are human!"** Lullaby said frantically swatting at Natsu and shouting random purple beams at the dragon slayer. Natsu jumped back as lullaby put its hand together.

" **Hear my song! Lonely Humans!"** The demon said as it tried to sing but nothing came out of it. The wizards were confused for a minuet but quickly recovering. Natsu smiled then he ran up the demon's arm two balls of fire in ether hand.

" **NO! What are you? y-you can't be human?"** Natsu was at the shoulder now jumping up for the finishing attack **"you're a MONSTER!"** lullaby said as Natsu released his **"** _ **Brilliant flame"**_ attack turning the demon flute to dust… and also taking the town with it.

The fairy tail wizards run away from angry town's people and guild masters, with smiles on their faces… well except of their master, who was still shocked by how much damage his guild did. Tears falling down his face, imaging all the bills he was going to haft to pay because of one hot headed S-class wizard.

 **Well that was a long chapter, a lot longer than I thought it was going to be but oh well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope you give me your ideas! Also I am sorry if this chapter boarded you and I am not very good at fight scenes** **. I will skip some arcs so if there is one you really want in this story let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will be skipping the Galuna island arc sorry if you wanted that one in this story but I did say if you wanted a seiten arc in this story you need to tell me, so don't get mad. Anyway here is chapter 7 I hope you enjoy. And please REVIW**

 **Normal POV**

Ok the guild being destroyed, fairy tail was strong enough to forget about it; but hurting three members of the guild and hanging their body from a tree, that was a mistake, that is how you make fairy tail mad!

Normally Natsu never got involved in human affairs. He father always told him humans were dangerous and ether know most of them did not have the magic to take down a dragon they still had other means to disserve and hurt dragons. Right now Natsu was a _human_ a member of the fairy tail guild and Fairy tail cannot stand idly by while their friends are being hurt. No Fairy tail has gone to war agented the phantom lord guild.

Natsu has just blown up the doors to the phantom lord guild and is locked in combat with the rest of the fairy tail guild agents the members of phantom lord.

"Erza you are in charge until I get back I am going after Jose!" Makarov said storming up the wooden stairs to find phantom lord's guild master. His titan magic flaring and his eyes glowing a bright yellow. The battle was still in fairy tail favor, but Natsu did not feel right, something was off with the whole way Phantom lord was fighting.

'Somethings not right! And what is that metallic sent in the air?' Natsu thought to himself, only to get the answer to his question when a men with long black hair and metal studs on his face and arms jumped down from the ceiling right in front of Elfmen. Elfmen blocked one of the man's metal punches, the man just smiled and a punch more metal poles came flying at Elfmen sending him flying a crossed the room. The phantom lord members cheered and chanting the metal man's name.

"Go Gajeel now you're in trouble fairy flies!" they cheered. 'Gajeel: where have I heard that name?' Natsu thought. He shook his head riding himself of unnecessary thoughts and charged Gajeel punching him into the guilds bar.

"Salamander. I thought I smelt you!" Gajeel said standing back up form where he had been thrown.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Fairy tail's dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu yelled charging Gajeel again. The fight continued phantom lord was losing to the might of the fairy tail guild. Until a small body came flying throw the air landing in the middle of the guild hall. Master Makarov has been defeated, his magic gone Erza ran to his side cradling him in her arms sickly green color covered his face and hands.

"Retreat!" Erza called.

"We can't just retreat!" Gray said his anger boiling over.

"We need to retreat and get the master help! Please Gray listen to me." Erza said tears brimming her eyes. Gray has never seen Erza that way and was shock his anger just melted away not wanting Erza to cry anymore. Fairy tail filed out of the phantom lord guild hall as the members laughed at the retreating guild. However before Natsu exited the building he heard Gajeel say something about Lucy's imprisonment anger fill him as he grabbed one of the phantom members and slipped away unknown to anyone.

Natsu had a hard time keeping his dragon side in check when he was angry. Normally he was really good about hiding the fact that he was a dragon instead of a human dragon slayer, but phantom lord really ticked him off. No matter how long he has lived he will never understand these humans. And that dragon slayer Gajeel was his name never left his mind, he felt like he should know him but for some reason the memory was not surfacing.

On his way to find Lucy he was getting all of his pent up anger out on the poor phantom lord member he had taken from the guild, setting him on fire every now and then. Not hot enough to kill him or leave serious burns but enough to make in scream in pain that somehow soothed Natsu's rage.

 **With Lucy**

Lucy was in the middle of have a conversation with phantom lord's guild master in phantom lord's castle base. She was tied up in one of the guilds many towers, she had found out her dad had hired the phantom lord guild to kidnap her and bring her home and in doing so phantom lord had reason to attack fairy tail.

Lucy kicked Joseinbetween his legs turning white he dobbled over in pain and Lucy ran to the only opening in the tower.

"there is no escape!" Jose said slowly standing. Lucy stood in the open door way wind blowing through her hair, there was just empty space to the ground below. 'no no no how do I get out of here' lucy thought to herself. She was starting to lose hope but then she heard something in the distace so fate she was not sure if she really heard it, but it was definitely natsu's voice she closed her eyes she truned around and fell.

"NATSU!" lucy screamed as she fell from the tower. Natsu ran, jummping up and caching lucy in midair; moveing himself so he crashed in to the wall instead of Lucy.

"You ok?" Natsu asked moving lucy off of him and untieing her.

"Yeah, thanks Natsu." She said a sad look on her face as she rubed her wrists.

"Ok lets go back to the guild everyone is waiting." Natsu said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait Natsu this is their head quorters and your not going to do anything?" Happy said with a confued look on his face.

"No happy we can come back later, right now we need to get back to the guild." Natsu said. Happy started aguing that every one in the guild was hurt and Natsu need to do something.

"I'm sorry." Lucy sad tears comeing to her eyes. Natsu and Happy stoped their conforsation and looked at Lucy a little confued. "This is all…. All my falt! But I still want to be in the guild… I LOVE FAIRY TAIL!" she said turning to face Natsu and Happy.

"What's the matter Lusie?" Happy said flying over to the crying wizard.

"Lucy no one said you had to leave the guild. Come on get up we are going back to the guild I'll carry you." Natsu said picking up Lucy on his back. As they left phantom lord's HQ Natsu stoped and looked back senceing dark magic. 'this cant be good.' He thought as he turned to walk back to the guild quitely perparing himself for the battle that was sure to come.

Natsu had informed them were phantom lord's head quorters were located and now the guild members were perparing for another fight with phantom lord.

"What's the matter? Still uneasy?" Gray said looking to lucy as she sat in the corner of their makesift guild hall with a sour look on her face.

"No, that's not it… it's just… I'm sorry." She said tears coming back into her eyes. She tried to make herself look smaller as their conforsation cought the ears of the whole guild.

"Well it's just fate for hiness to get kidnaped. and the people who rescure them are MEN!" Elfmen said.

"Don't say things like that!" Gray said shoting a glare at Elfmen.

"What I don't understand is why you would keep it a secret from us Lucie?" Happy said walking up to lucy's side.

"I was not trying to hide anything." Lucy sniffled. "I never really wanted to talk about it after I ran away from home… for a hole year he never showed any interest in a runaway, I don't even know why he would go thourght all this trouble now. He's the worst!" she yelled shuting her eyes in ferusteration. "But when you come down to it: it is all my falt if I had never ran away from home fairy tail would never have been attacked."

"That's not ture, your father is the bad guy here." Elfmen said only for gray to call him an idiot.

"I'm really sorry I guess if I went home all of this would stop." Lucy said not making eye contact with anyone.

"that's enough. A rich heiress just doesn't soot you, laughing in this dirty old beer hall,and making a ruckus while on some adventure… that's the lucy I know. You said you wanted to stay in fairy tail, right? What is the point of returning to a place you don't what to go? You are lucy of Fairy tail don't let someone tell you otherwise!" Natsu said. "This is your home to retune to!" some how natsu brought the whole guilds sprits back up and had dryed Lucy's tears.

Natsu could understand where lucy was comeing form, ether know he would never admit it sometimes he dident like being a prince; yet he did not run away from home like Lucy did and he did not have father problems like lucy did, but he could still relate. Comeing from a demanding house hold human or dragon can be hard sometimes.

When Natsu's speech was done the guild went back to preparing for the fight to come. Mria and cana were serching for the other S-class wisards like Laxus, Mystogan and of coures Guildarts, but to no availe. Laxus refused to help and there was no word form the other two, all they had in the way of S-class were Erza, Natsu and the xS-class mage Mira, and their master was really sick. Right now things were not looking good for the fairy tail guild.

The ground started to shack a loud tummping noise was coming from out side the whole guild ran out side to see what the comotion was about only to see the phantom lord HQ marching towrds the fairy tail guild on long metal legs.

"I-is the a guild hall!?" shouted a random guild member.

"That's phantom lord's head quorters!" another guild member said in compleat shock.

" _Listen up flyies! Hand over lucy heartfilia and I will spare your guild_!" Jose voice bombed on the moveing guild hall's loud speakers.

"No way we would give up one of our own!"

"You have to go through us to get a member of our guild!" souted Erza as she walked in her bath towel to the frount of the guild. Lucy in the back was shock that the members of her guild whould go through so much trouble and pain to portect her when she just resently joined the guild.

" _Very well perpare youself for the jupiter cannon!"_ the master of phantom lord said as the guild hall began to shift and out came a giant cannon that started gathering massive amounts of magic energy.

"Get back every one!" Erza yelled as she requipped into her adamantine armor.

"Erza even you can't stop that blast!" Gray screamed but Erza ignored him. Then the blast fired and Erza closed her eyes waiting for the blast to hit her but nothing happened when she opened her eyes Natsu was standing in front of her blocking the blast with his bare hands.

"Natsu?!" Erza said in complete shock.

"M-move it Erza!" Natsu said through gritted teeth. 'This is harder to hold back then I thought, dammit what do I do now if I let it go everyone behind me will die!' Natsu thought to himself franticly thinking of ways out of this. Then an idea popped into his head, a really stupid idea but he has to try. Natsu opened his mouth and began to suck in the magic energy from the Jupiter cannon. Everyone in fairy tail hell even Jose was beyond surprised by this. Natsu had just swallowed the blast wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he swayed a bit struggling to keep his balance, but he smirked up at the giant guild hall.

"So much for your Jupiter cannon!" Natsu yelled finally getting back his Barings.

"Natsu you idiot you know eating things other than your own element is dangerous!" Erza yelled when she got over her shock.

" _I don't know how you did that salamander but I don't think you could do it again. So you have 15 minutes to hand over Miss_ _Heartfilia before juipter fires again!"_ Jose said. worried coments ran through the guild. It was true they might not be able to stop the next attack by the juipter cannon.

"I am going to take care of the cannon the rest of you find out how to stop this thing!" Natsu said Happy taking him up to the jupiter cannon. He found out quikly he could not distory the cannon from the outside so he wint inside to see if he would have better luck. At the heat of the cannon there was a giant black lacerma and a strange guy in a red cloak, black and white hair and stupid grin on his face.

"I am one of the elemental four my name is-"

"I honestly don't care what your name is I came to do a job and I am running out of time to do it." And as to prove his point a female robotic voice sounded.

"8 minutes remaining before Jupiter fires"

"So if you don't mind can we finish this quickly." Natsu asked. The time was not the only reason he wanted to finish this quickly, the guild hall was moving and that meant motion sickness. He was usually good bout handing especially around his enemy but the more he was on this death trap the harder it will be to keep standing let alone fight; and on top of that he was still fighting the effects of eating the blast from the Jupiter cannon. The man sent a fire ball in Natsu direction and of course Natsu did not move just opened his mouth and swallowed the blast.

"What how did you do that!?" the guy in the red coat said. Natsu just shrugged and throw his own fire ball which somehow came back flying right at him. Now it was Natsu's turn to be surprised in all four hundred years he has been alive nobody ever manipulated his flame before, let alone a human.

"How did you do that?" Natsu asked getting his Barings back.

"Well I guess we are both impervious to fire!" the man laughed ignoring Natsu's question. Natsu was not stupid if he could not fight with fire he would fight with something else. He did knew storm magic and he was an expert at hand to hand combat. He did not like using his storm magic unless it was the only option and this guy was definably not worth it, so hand to hand it is. Natsu charged punch and kicking with inhuman speeds, unfortunately this guy had a sword. If Natsu had been in his true form the sword would not be able to cut him well if he was in his true form this fight would have been over before it even started, oh how much he misses being a dragon.

Natsu was starting to get angry fire sounded his body the red cloaked man tried to control the flame but even he was not strong enough to manipulated a dragons flames and was soon taken over. When Natsu calmed down he looked to the unconscious fire mage.

"Why did I not do that in the first place?" he said to himself sometime he really could be dumb. He snapped out of self-loathing when the robotic voice brought him back to the task at hand, he need to stop the cannon from firing.

"Three minutes until Jupiter fires."

Natsu hit the lacerma with a fiery fist shattering the giant lacerma. 'Well that's done now I need to find the others.' He thought as he ran into the looming darkness of the guild hall.

 **Somewhere else in the guild**

The team that has infiltrated phantom's HQ was Elfmen, Erza, Gray and Mria. They were tasked to defeating the element four and stop abyss brake from wiping out magnolia. Elfmen and Mria defeated Sol the earth element, Gray defeated Juvia Lockser the water element and of course Natsu defeated Totomaru the fire element. The only one left was Aria the air element. Right now Erza scarlet is locked in combat with the leader of the element four.

Aria removed his blindfold that was restraining his magic power, and attacked Erza. up to this point he was at the same magic level as Erza now the fight seemed to be tipped in favor of the airspace mage.

" _ **Zetsu!"**_ Aria yelled firing his airspace magic at Erza.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed not dodging the attack in time. She crashed into a pillar; she slowly got to her feet and changed into her blacked winged armor charging Aria with renewed speed. Aria was to slow to dodge he went flying into a nearby wall knocking him unconscious. Erza was breathing hard change back into her normal armor. "The element four is down, abyss brake has been stopped." She said to herself not expecting anyone to answer.

"You look like you had trouble winning that fight." Said a voice behind Erza, making her jump. She turned round sword draw. "Wo clam down it's just me!" The voice said again as a man stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Natsu don't do that I was about ready to kill you!" Erza yelled only for Natsu to smirk. Natsu was about to respond when Jose voice came online.

" _You have successfully stop abyss brake and defeated my element four but now I have_ _lucy heartfilia!"_ and to prove his point lucy's screams filled the halls of the guild. " _you lost fairy tail!"_ he finished.

"Dammit!" Natsu said "I have to go get her. Are you ok on your own?" Natsu asked helping Erza stedy herself.

"Yeah Natsu, go get Lucy." Natsu nonded and serounded himself in fire shooting himself through the roof were Lucy and Gajeel were waiting.

 **Lucy and Gajeel**

"Gajeel I think she had affough Master Jose said he needs her alive." One of phantom lord's memebers said with a worried expresion on her face. Gajeel was kicking Lucy agenct a wall just then the floor exploded in a firey inferno. Gajeel jumped back to avoid the blast.

"Salamander I thought I smelted you!" Gajeel smiled at an angry looking fire mage.

"Lucy you should get out of here now, thing are about to get ugly." Natsu said not takeing his eyes off the iron dragonslayer.

Gajeel transformed his arm into a metal pole growing in length heading towards the fire wizard. Natsu formed an Xblock with his arms the blow puched him back ways but did not do any damage. Now it was Natsu's trun to attack lighting his fist on fire he jumped in the air attacking Gajeel throwing him into a wall. He got up and attacked Natsu in full anger; Back and froth this went on destorying the building they were in.

"Gajeel's never been push back like this! This man's a monster!" one of the the phantom's memebers said trying to take cover from the two dragonslayers fight.

"This is the power of two dragonslayers?!" lucy said in amazment.

Gajeel was now coved in gray scales he was relentlessly attacking Natsu slowly pushing him back. He relest his dragons roar sending Natsu skiting back to the opening in the wall. He watch as the guild be grow to love being distoryed Gajeel talking in the backround how pathetic it all was. Natsu slowy stood back faceing Gajeel.

"Your wrong it's not the building that makes a guild it is the bonds and memeories the memebers share with each other. So what if the guild is destoryed, fairy tail still remanes and we will rebuild." Natsu said turning round eyes flashing red. Natsu remebered the old mans words when he first joined the guild and now with renewed speed Natsu attacked Gajeel ending the fight. Before Gajeel fell to the floor Natsu caught him and held him closes he lend in.

"Metalicana's your father right. You fight just like him." Natsu whispered in Gajeel's ear. Gajeel's eyes widen at the mention of his father's name, he never told anyone about his father. 'How does he know about him?' Gajeel thought as he started to fade into unconsciousness. "You know I don't think Metalicana would be proud of what you are doing here. You should join fairy tail and learn what it is like to have a family again." Natsu said laying the now unconscious dragon slayer, he stood and looked at the other three phantom's his gaze made them ran in fear.

"That was amazing Natsu!" Lucy said running towards him. Natsu fell down to one knee taking a sharp breath. 'Ether know he was not a full dragon slayer yet he was strong.' Natsu thought. "Natsu are you ok!"

"Yeah I fine just need a little breather that's all." Natsu replied.

"What did you tell him?" Lucy asked looking at the iron dragon slayer.

"Nothing." Lucy pouted at Natus's response but decided not to push further.

"Now we only have the guild master left to fight." Natsu said standing back up walking in the direction the three members of phantom lord ran.

"Wait up Natsu I want to come to!" Lucy called running after him. Natsu turned round stopping Lucy in her tracks.

"Lucy please go back to the guild they are really worried about you and I think you can be of help down there."

"but-" Lucy tried to argue

"Lucy we do not want to give Jose another chance to capture you again!" Natsu said starting to get annoyed with this conversation.

"O-ok!" Lucy said a little scared of Natsu and sad that she does not get to help out in defeating the guild master.

 **Fight with Phantom lord's guild master**

"Is this all fairy tail has to offer!" Jose said laughing at the defeated fairy tail members.

"He too strong." Mria groaned. Elfmen and Gray were unconscious and laying in piles of rubble; Mria was wounded and out of magic and as for Erza she was in Jose grasp being tortured.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed.

"You will set an example; you will be the one to end fairy tail's hope."

"I won't let you!" Erza said summing a sword that would stab her in the back. But before it could pierce her skin a fire ball nocked the sword out of the way.

"Erza remind me that we need to have talk after this about your suicidal trendies." Natsu said as he walked into the room.

"Natsu is that you?!" Mria and Erza both said. It was strange to see Natsu acting calm and his age? 'Ok crap I think my act broke dammit sometimes it is hard to pretend to be something I'm not all the time! Oh well!' Natsu thought.

"Well salamander I did not expect you to join us." Jose said throwing Erza across the room. Natsu charged the master of phantom lord.

The fight lasted a long time Natsu and Jose were injured but the fight did not seem to be ending any time soon that was until fairy tail's guild master showed up ending the fight with phantom lord by casting fairy law.

 **Some time later**

Now phantom lord has been disbanded, the fairy tail guild was in the proses of being rebuild, everything seem to be getting back to normal; or as normal as the fairy tail guild can be.

 **Ok really long chapter I hope you liked it sorry I got lazy when it came to the end of the chapter. Up next will be the tower of heaven and a misshape with a seiten dragon! Please review with ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was getting back to normal at the fairy tail guild or as normal as it gets in fairy tail. Team Natsu had just taken a job at Gluna island. Now they are at a resort relaxing and having a good time, well most everyone. Natsu was dragged to this resort by Erza and Lucy, Leo or Loke gave her four tickets to this resort as a thank you for saving his life. Natsu tried to say no he was somehow still dragged into going.

Gray was at the bar talking with the blue haired girl he defeated in the battle with Phantom Lord.

"Why are you still following me?" Gray asked trying to ignore the hearts in Juvia's eyes. She still had the same blue outfit she did in phantom lord the only different was she was wearing a gold necklace with the fairy tail symbol on it.

"W-well I wanted to thank you and talk about… Fairy tail." She said shyly. Gray was a little shocked about she said and for a while they talked about the fairy tail guild.

With Erza and Lucy they were gambling at the card table both wearing elegant dresses and smiling happily.

With Natsu he has having trouble with the casino staff as he got angry at a game he was trying to play but failed miserably.

 **Normal POV**

'Why do humans love to work to get money then come to a place like this to lose it all?' Natsu thought as he walked around, he could smell people's tears of the losers and feel the desperation in the people that tried hard to double the money they have. Being a dragon he liked wealth and shiny things, all dragons did most dragons horded their wealth and try to collect more. But this humans loved money almost as much as dragons did but they were stupid with it; raging wars over it, basing love and family on it (which usually tore them apart), working their whole lives for a little of it. Natsu shock his head he would never understand these humans and their strange ways.

Natsu saw some of the casino security looking at him with suspicious looks Natsu felt their eyes on his back. 'They must not like it when I am just wondering around not playing anything.' Natsu thought to himself. He sighed and walked up to a slot machine he fished in his pockets for lose jewel, finding some he put it the machine and pulled the arm, white cylinders with different pictures on them began to spin after a minute they stopped on three different pictures. Natsu frowned and was going to walk away from the striped game when someone's voice spoke from behind him.

"I guess not everyone can be a winner." Said a voice behind him. Natsu turned around a man that looked like building blocks held a gun at Natsu. Natsu not really in the mood for a fight and not at all intimidated by the gun knowing that it won't hurt him opened his mouth to speak the block head fired his gun and shot Natsu in the mouth as Natsu was pushed back from the gun and in a daze then the lights went out.

 **Time skip**

Team Natsu plus Juvia were on a boat following Natsu' nose to find the missing Erza. Back at the casino some people from Erza's past found her and kidnapped her taking her to a place called the tower of heaven. So when Natsu got his Barings back from being shot he found Gray, Juvia and Lucy and they sent off to find their missing guild mate.

"Come on Natsu you are really pathetic, we need your nose to find Erza." Gray said staring at the sickly looking Natsu. Natsu picked up is head and glared weakly at Gray.

"S-Shut up, ice prick!" Natsu said. Gray was about to answer when Lucy jumped in the middle of it.

"That's enough! Natsu are we getting close?" she said worried about their red haired friend.

"Natsu nodded and pointed to an island that the group did not notice before. Just then many dead fish and debris filled the water slowing the boat down to a halt.

"This place is creepy." Lucy said grasping onto gray's arm as comfort not wanting to get close to the sick dragon slayer. Juvia murmured something about love rival and was glaring daggers at Lucy as Natsu just groaned.

"How are we going to get there?" Gray asked ignoring the shaking blond and the glaring water mage.

"I can help!" Juvia said still not taking her eyes off of Lucy. A few minutes later they found themselves surfacing inside the tower.

"Did anyone else have trouble breathing?" Lucy said coughing a little bit after getting out of the water. The other shook their heads and Lucy looked at Juvia who had a devilish look on her face.

'She did that on purpose, didn't she?' Lucy thought to herself as she tried to hide from the water mage's eyes.

"What do I look to you a human drier?' Natsu yelled in annoyance as Gray and Lucy tried to dry their wet close.

"Natsu; l am cold in these wet close!" Lucy said. Natsu sighed and made is body temperature hotter to dry their close. After that was done the group looked around the room they were in.

"What now-" Juvia was cut off by Natsu

"Quite people are come." Natsu said was the group went into battle stance. Just then the room was flooded with people wearing dark colored cloaks and had magic staffs.

The fight did not last long (mostly thanks to Natsu) and they found their way into the massive fortress. Walking around Natsu was sniffing the air but for some reason could not find Ezra's sent anywhere. Then after a couple of minutes of searching; Erza came running into the room they were in.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She asked somewhat relieved and scared at the same time.

"We came to rescue you!" Gray shouted and the girls nodded.

"You need to leave now!" Erza yelled trying to act touch but Natsu could tell that she was scared out of her mind.

"What!? Why!" Gray and Lucy shouted Erza started to cry and immediately the two stopped shouting and stared in shock at Erza's tears.

"P-please." Erza started but was cut off by strong arms raping around her body her eyes widen and she saw Natsu hugging her.

"Erza that is enough we are your friend and we will help you get thought this there is no need to be afraid." Natsu said letting Erza go.

After Erza composed herself she started telling them about her past as a slave at the tower of heaven. When her story was finished Natsu' blood was boiling and he could feel the dragon inside of him raging to get out he need to be away from his friends before he accidently hurt them if he could not control it. So he ran down the hall he could hear his friend call his name and start chasing after him but not once did he slowdown.

He came to a stop at this room full of cats, I mean everything in this room had something to do with cats he was going to turn around and run out of the room when a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"I guess you survived my gun." Natsu turned to meet face to face with the block head that shot him and a girl with a face and tail like a cat.

"You were the one that shout me in the mouth you bastard!" Natsu shouted his anger fire surrounded his body and he charged the block head with such speed that he did not have time to doge or us that gun of his. Then Natsu felt something wrap around his arms and legs making his fire go out, he looked down in surprise and tried again to get his fire going only for it not to work. He turned to the girl that was restraining him and he got angry again.

"Sorry you won't be able to use magic when I have you-" she was cut off by Natsu lifting his arms and pulling them forcible to his other side sending _Millianna_ into the bed and releasing his restraints. She got back up and tried to tie him up again but this time Natsu was ready and dogged the attack and sent a fiery punch to her abdomen knocking her out.

 **Time skip because I am lazy**

The etherion blast as already gone off and the only people still in the tower were Jellal, Erza, Natsu and a dead Simon. Jellal was laughing like a maniac. Natsu turned to face Jellal trying to suppress his power.

"What an idiot he should of known that I was not letting any of you leave this tower alive!" Jellal said Natsu looked back at a crying Erza then back a Jellal his powers started to skyrocket; Jellal and Erza looked in shock as Natsu was chewing on the etherion to get more power (which he did not need but he did it anyway). Blue etherion light circled around Natsu.

"Ha it would help me if he ended up killing himself!" Jellal laughed watching Natsu roll on the ground choking on the etherion.

"Natsu you idiot eating other elements could kill you!" Erza screamed in worry. What she did not know was that it wasn't the etherion that was hurting Natsu it was the seal Natsu had on his dragon form that was cracking do to his power and anger; Just then Natsu stood back up, crimson scales formed on his face and exposed chest and arms his teeth grow longer and his eyes turned a reddish gold color.

"w-what power!" Both Jellal and Erza said as Natsu rocketed punching Jellal in the abdomen, Jellal went flying into a crystal wall shattering it on impacted. He slowly got up and charged Natsu but all of his attacks were useless against the flaming form of Natsu Dragneel.

" _ **Why are you not fighting me at your full straight; Jellal!"**_ Natsu yelled in a voice that was a lot deeper and scarier than his own.

" _ **Is it because you are trying to save this tower!"**_ Jellal's eyes widened as Natsu stomped the crystal at his feet cracks appeared in a spider web shape and the tower shook.

"I WILL KILL YOU! Jellal screamed as the charged Natsu again.

 **Outside the tower**

"What is going on up there?" Lucy said worry in her voice for her friends that were still up there. Then many fiery explosions could be seen all over the tower.

"looks like Natsu' going on a manger rampage." Gray said watching the tower shake violently.

"I hope they are ok." Juvia said.

 **Back to the fight**

Etherion was leaking out of the crystals smoke hung on the cracked debris. Erza stared wide eyed as Jellal was getting ready to cast Abyss brake she was yelling for Natsu to get out of the way. Natsu glared up at Jellal he summoned fire to his feet at flew knocking Jellal out of the sky with a flaming punch before he could cast the spell.

The fight was over Natsu scales disappeared and he fell forward but was caught by Erza. Natsu just closed his eyes and the tower was getting ready to explode. She looked at Natsu and then back at the etherion crystal she walked up to it thinking that she would sacrifice herself to save Natsu and the others. She let out a scream and Natsu' eyes shot open he looked around for Erza when his eyes finally found her, she was half way into the crystal.

"Erza! What are you doing?!" Natsu yelled running over to her as fast as he could.

"I am going to save everyone." Erza said tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself; I did not save you so you can die!" Natsu said trying to pull Erza out of the crystal. The tower was starting to break apart now and Natsu slipped losing his hold on Erza then he got back up Erza as completely emerged in the etherion.

"Crap what do I do now?" Natsu said to himself beating against the crystal with on luck. Then an idea came to him.

Natsu focuses on his dragon magic a black tattoo formed on his forearm (like the one he used to fight Zeref with) fire danced at his finger tips and shot out word Natsu was summoning his dragon sword; the hilt was black and red the guard had dragons round it and looked like the blade was coming from the dragons mouth and finally the blade was also black with red flame designs going down the blade. Natsu swung his sword down at the crystal cutting it two (careful not to cut Erza).

Natsu grabbed ahold of an unconscious Erza he lad her down gently and stood up to the tower that was about ready to explode, thinking fast Natsu summoned a different sword this one looked like a normal sword the only difference was that this sword was see-through. Natsu stabbed the sword into the crystal surface of the tower, the sword began to glow a bright blue color as the tower also started to glow Natsu quickly picked up Erza and jumped off the tower into the sea below.

 **A little while later**

The tower's explosion was brought down to a small explosion getting rid of the tower completely, thanks to Natsu' sword that somewhat contained the blast. Now Erza was in Natsu' arms she started to wake up from her dream about being dead; she looked around and saw Natsu caring her his hair shadowing his eyes.

"H-how-" Erza started but was cut off.

"Erza never do something like that again, do you hear me." Natsu said the anger in his voice disappearing. "You don't die for your friends you live for them. Do you think that we would but happier without you?" Natsu said. Erza had tears in her eyes. She could faintly hear her friends calling for her. Natsu fell to his keens water splashing everywhere. She had learned her lesson not to sacrifice herself for her friends, from now on she was going to live for her friends.

 **Back at the newly build guild**

Natsu looked around at the new guild building and all the members of fairy tail talking and laughing with each other. Natsu did NOT like this new guild everything was too different for the dragon prince it felt like being thrown into the human world all over again, no this guild did not feel like the fairy tail he has grown to love.

 **Natsu POV**

Walking around the guild I did not feel like I was in the fairy tail guild it just felt like it was missing something so I designed to start a fight to make it feel more like home and it did help but then a familiar smell filled his nose. 'Gajeel!' I said to myself, I looked around for the metal dragon slayer then my eyes found him sitting at one over the tables looking at me with his red eyes. I got out of the fight I started and slowly walked over all tensed up and ready for a fight if there need to be one.

The iron dragon slayer did not take his eyes off of me so I did not look anywhere ether. I could not tell what the human was thinking, I could hear his heart beat but nothing seemed out of the ordinary he did seem a little nervous but I could not figure out why; when I was going to ask him what it was that he wanted Gray broke the tense silence

"What is he doing here?!" Gray shouted running over to the table Gajeel sat. Gajeel snorted and looked away.

"He is part of the guild now!" Gramps said taking a drink of his alcohol his cheeks tinted a light red color.

"Relax gray we were upset about it first but he's cool." One of the guild members said. Gray kept yelling and started another fight with the guild and Juvia also a new member cheering him on.

In the chaos of the guild Gajeel and I slipped out into the open magnolia air. Before I could say anything Gajeel broke the silence.

"Who are you?" I was surprised at his tone of voice it was low that normal people would not be able to hear him but with my hearing I heard him loud and clear.

"What do you mean I am Natsu the Salamander-" Gajeel quickly turned round his red eyes full of anger.

"No! Tell me how you knew about Metalicana, do you know where the son of a bitch is!" Gajeel yelled at me. At first I did not know what he was talking about then I remembered what I told him in the battle with phantom lord. And my face turned serious.

"I don't know where Metalicana is, my dad disappeared too." I said hoping I did not have to tell Gajeel what I really was, I was kicking myself that I let Metalicana's name slip out when I am not supposed to know about the other dragons or their dragons slayers. Gajeel looked at me for a long time then he sighed.

"Fine don't tell me but I want you to know that I will find out one way or another who or what you really are and how you found out about my father." He said in a deep voice as if trying to intimidate me but when he saw that it didn't work he stormed back into the guild and left me standing out in the open cursing myself at how stupid I was.

 **Ok another chapter I hope you liked it sorry it was a little shorter then my other chapters and you guys wanted longer chapters. Well a lot of things are going to go for Natsu now and it is going to get harder for Natsu to keep his secret. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 things are going to start getting interesting for Natsu.**

"Laxus! What are you doing; return the girls back!" Makarov yelled. As the Thunder legion leader just smiled and laughed standing in front.

"Sorry; but you need to play the game to get them back" Laxus said in a mock tone. After that all the guild members ran out of the guild faces full of anger looking for Laxus. Now the only people in the guild were the statues, Natsu and the master.

"Natsu you might be the only one able to stop Laxus." Makarov said in a low voice but Natsu still heard him.

"Don't worry Gramps I will put a stop to this." was Natsu's reply. He walked to the entrance of the guild. 'No one over 80, great this is going to hurt.' he thought when he noticed the barrier. "I'm all fired up!" he charged forward but instead of stepping outside he was stopped by indivisible wall.

"What are you doing? get out there!" the master yelled.

"I would if I could gramps." Natsu replied punching the barrier. "There is one thing we can do now." he said sighing "release the girls."

"W-what?!" Makarov asked. Natsu marched to the stage and grabbed the statue of Erza and laid her down in the middle of the Guild Hall. Natsu lit his hands on fire He adjusted the temperature of the flames so not to burn the stone and turn Erza to dust; He held the fire close to Erza's face a crack appeared on your face which made Makarov freak out, and Natsu roll his eyes.

"Erza!" Makarov said tears coming to his eyes at the thought he might lose Erza. Natsu rolled his eyes again 'I know what I'm doing.' Natsu thought to himself 'have more faith in him'. More cracks appeared making a spider web pattern cross the stone then that fall away leaving Erza to her normal self and angry.

"Did you try to roast me?" Erza screamed punching Natsu in the face.

"Natsu and I can't leave the guild so I leave it to you to defeat Laxus and save The Guild." the Master said glad that Erza was alright. Erza nodded and ran out of The Guild. Natsu removed his hand from his nose and grumbled.

"I guess I should release the other girls." Natsu said walking to the stage to repeat the process again.

 **Later Natsu's POV**

Everyone was free thanks to Natsu and all of them but Levy left to join the fight against the Thunder Legion.

"Don't worry Natsu I will get you out of this barrier soon. Levy said "Freed might me strong but every rune has its weak spot."

I sighed levy was a shy kind of mage but she did have a lot of knowledge for a human she was good at lots of languages and Scripts Magic. I had no doubt that she would break Freed's spell but the floating lightning lacrima that surrounded the city was getting me a little worried especially because when Cana attack one of them she ended up in the Infirmary; I could sense the magic power that the lacrimas gave off I knew that if they did go off there would be no survivors.

"I got it!" Levy squealed I snapped my head in her direction.

"Really!" Levy nodded and casted the final spell the barrier glowed red before it shattered into nonexistent.

"Finally!" I shouted as he ran outside to join the fight.

Most of the guild was already out of the fight either injured or unconscious or in Elfmen's case Frozen in stone by Evergreen. I ran through Magnolia avoiding trapped another and other members they were still looking for a fight thinking they could or still needed to save the girls. Soon he reached where Laxus was fighting Erza.

"Natsu looks like you didn't want to wait around anymore!" Laxus said as he blocked one of Erza's attacks.

"Natsu can you handle Laxus?" Erza asked and I nodded "Good I will take care of the lacrima's"

"What are you crazy those things will kill you!" I yelled but she didn't respond but ran passed me with a smile on her face like she knew this was the last time she would see me. 'dammit every time I turn around she's trying to kill herself' I sighed and turned to face the lightning dragon slayer.

"Alright Laxus let's finish this quickly." Laxus just smirked

"Alright if that is what you want!" he said as lightning arced around his body the ground cracked and scales appeared on his body.

"Before Natsu could do anything an iron pole went flying past him hitting Laxus in the chest not doing any damage.

"Oh look, Natsu you needed help so you called the iron brat!" Laxus said laughing

"Gajeel what are you doing here? I don't need any help." I said

"I don't need your help ether. But until I find out who you really are you are not fighting alone." I rolled my eyes I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. So, without saying another world I charged Laxus I punched him in the stomach and followed up with a flaming kick that sent him into the back wall. Of course, that made just made him angry so he jumped up and was about to deliver one of his own attacks only for Gajeel to pull me out of the way in time.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Saving your ass; what does it look like I am doing?" Gajeel said taking his turn to attack before I could answer. As the fight went on and carried out side Laxus was getting angrier and was losing; he was letting his anger control him to the point he was losing his mind in the fight. Eventually it got to the point that Gajeel could no longer keep up and Levy telling Laxus about gramps sickness didn't do anything ether with pissed me off.

"NO! Laxus you'll kill him!" Freed yelled form below. 'It won't kill me but I will hurt like hell' I thought as Laxus changed up his final attack I saw Gajeel readying himself to redirect the attack at himself but I shook my head not to let him do it luckily, he listened. The attack hit me a full force I was wrapped in lighting and I gritted my teeth as the attack sent me back a ways. I have to say Laxus has gotten a lot stronger from the last time we fought but it still wasn't enough to kill a dragon. So, when I got some what control of the lightning I redirected it to the flying lacrima; I also added my own power to the mix. Lightning and fire ribbons raced to the closes lacrimas. And after Lucy whole speech about the guild and Erza's crazy plan all the lacrima exploded at once. And before the pain could get to me I ran to Laxus who was standing there confused and amazed at what I did that he did not see me coming. So, I knock out Laxus and pretty much passed out myself.

 **Later still Natsu's POV**

Everyone was now back in the guild their injuries were treated and now everyone was talking with each other; saying their apologizes. Gajeel sat next to me on a wooden bench wrapped up like a mummy which I couldn't help but tease him about. As for myself I had some bandages wrapped around my midsection and my arms.

Then the door opened and in walked Laxus look like a mummy too only his head wasn't covered. Everyone was silent and tense ready to fight if Laxus did anything but he ignored all of them when he saw me we locked eyes and he stopped. After a minute of our staring contest Laxus bowed his head and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Relax he is just going to talk to gramps." I said when everyone was getting all worked up at Laxus's arrival.

The rest of the night when peacefully with the festival and all everyone was happy and cheering, everyone was acting like nothing ever happened. It was true now are guild had one less member on that Laxus was kicked out of the guild but I sense that he will come back and join the fight to protect the guild.

 **Several weeks later**

Erza, Gray, Lucy and I were at the Blue Pegasus Guild along with Laima Scale and one more guild Cait Shelter which haven't arrived yet. We are doing a joint mission to destroy something really powerful but Jura the leader of this operation as he self-appointed himself.

"I heard that the Cait Shelter guild was only sending one person." Lyon said of the Laima Scale guild.

"Really one person! I wonder how strong they are?" Lucy said getting a little scared.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Lucy." I said only for everyone to look at me.

"I why do you say that?" Jura asked I just pointed to the door, just then a little girl came running in with long dark blue hair and a green and yellow dress. But she did not get far as she face-planted into the floor.

"You silly girl you shouldn't be running like that" a white cat said making happy fall in love instantly.

"I-I'm sorry Carla"

"Who are you?" Gray asked the little girl looked up at the assembled wizards and got up to her feet and bowed.

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell; I am from Cait Shelter guild." she said in a timid voice I narrowed my eyes this was Grandeeney's dragon slayer… so far, I was not impressed but I did not hold that against her. Her dragon parent left before she had finished her training with the sky dragon.

"Ok we are all here I think it is time to discuss what we are all doing here." Jura said as everyone gathered around him and Hibiki.

 **(after the explanation because I am lazy)**

We were all about to head out but we had to wait for what's his face to get back from the restroom. Gray said we should leave without him and I agreed but Erza and Jura said we need to wait.

When Ichiya finally got back something was off about him. So, without thinking I punched him in the nose.

"Natsu! What are you doing!" Lucy and Erza said trying to pull me off of the fat man.

"Where in Ichiya?" I growled and everyone froze

"What are you talking about? He is Ichiya." Eve said worried about what I was going to do.

"No, he's not this one smells different." I said grabbing the imposter titer. Then he started laughing,

"I guy we couldn't foul you." the imposter said in a voice or more like two voices then they changed back into two separate beings and disappeared.

"Natsu how did you know?" Lyon asked when we got the real Ichiya back and were waiting for the Christina to show up.

"You can never escape a dragon slayers nose." I said tapping my nose and smiling.

The Oracion seis had learned of our plans and destroyed the Christina, poisoned Erza and kidnapped Wendy so far, we went doing really well I decided I need to rescue Wendy from their leader brain so she could heal Erza so after I convinced Erza not to give up her arm and ran off by myself. I personally liked it when I was on my own so i could do something i had to hide from everyone else like for example release a little more magic than I normally would of do spells nobody knew I had.

 **Time skip Normal POV**

Nirvana was released and everyone or mostly everyone was being affected by it, the good turning evil and the evil turning good. Everyone one was having trouble fighting it except for Natsu.

Natsu ran through the forest trying to get to Nirvana was at its final stage he had saved Wendy, and the two Exceeds and was again alone. It was easy enough to defeat the wizards he came across. But Lucy did have to save him from the raft he found himself on and unfortunately when he woke up he was in new clothes that happen to be matching Lucy's new clothes. That did annoy Natsu but he did not have any time to worry about his new wardrobe.

Natsu's was not having the best of luck today because of multiple reasons and his pride getting in the way that he could not let these humans get the better of him but also finding the Nirvana was in fact a moving city. However, his luck did change a little when Wendy help out with his motion sickness. And he was able to fight. Now we go to where Natsu and Happy are fighting Cobra...

"What? how come I can't hear your thoughts anymore?" Cobra yelled Natsu just smirked he had this second-generation dragon slayer all figured out and the poisoned that Natsu had in his system was burning itself out of his body.

"You are pretty strong but you're not strong enough." Natsu said as he released his every own dragon roar making everyone on the Nirvana cover their ears. Cobra screamed and fell from the sky defeated. Natsu smile at his fight but then found himself falling. He looked back to see happy falling with him covering his ears.

"Happy, wake up!" Natsu screamed but it didn't work Happy had too much poison in his system to fly anyway. It was times like these Natsu really missed his own wings. As the ground was getting closer he grabbed Happy and turned himself so that his back would hit first and held happy close to his stomach. The impact was huge and it created a large crater when the dust cleared Natsu tried to move but grounded in pain instead.

"That hurt" he said again trying to get up. He turned his head and saw happy peacefully sleeping in his arms he looked to the side and saw cobra unconscious not too far away.

"Every Well-done Salamander." a dark voice said just out of Natsu's eye sight 'why does luck hate me?' Natsu thought he was too tired to get up and the poison was not yet completely out of his system

"What do you what." Natsu asked getting up enough to see brain standing over cobra with a sickly smile on his face.

"You seem to have a lot of power and that power i am greatly interested in." brain said as he grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"Hey what are you doing with Natsu!" Gray yelled Natsu turn to see Gray, Lucy and Erza standing a couple yards away.

"Hey guys" Natsu weekly said ether know he was a dragon that didn't have all its power and he did use a lot of that power he was allowed to use with the seal in the way Natsu was a little worn out from all the fighting. If he just got the chance to rest a little bit, then he would be ok. He wanted to draw on more power but with the seal he was not getting anywhere. It was true the seal was cracked up right now it wasn't a good idea to release any of that power especially in front of his friend and with a dragon slayer one the floating city as well.

"We knew this was going to happen someday. But we won't let you take Natsu anywhere." Gray said

"And what are you going to do about it." Brian said dropping Natsu the three of them got into fighting stances and the battle began.

After the fight with brain and Zero's release they found out how to destroy Nirvana. Natsu was feeling lot better and was on his way to fight Zero because he knew he was probably the only one who could.

Natsu had finally gone into dragon force again with the help of Jellal.

"This does not mean I forgive you Jellal." Natsu said as the heat in the room increased and red scales appeared on Natsu's face and arms

"Dragon force." Zero said amazed "the strongest force a dragon slayer can achieve… a force that matches the mighty dragons."

Natsu could feel the seal cracking even more every time he goes into the dragon force more of his dragon powers were released. He knew that he could not stay like this for long so without saying anything he charged Zeros with a flaming fist sending him flying to the wall with such force the wall cracked. Zero smiled and send a green and red spell at Natsu who dodged it and with inhuman speed charged Zero again. But Zero was ready for it this time and avoided the flaming punch and kick. As the fight continued the count down in Natsu head was also running out of time. Zero throw one spell at Natsu that sucked Natsu into the void in the darkness Natsu heard a voice, it was the voice of his father.

"Natsu what are you doing? I said you had to hide the fact that you were a dragon but that doesn't mean you can let these humans walk all over you." Igneel said "now go my son and show them what you are made of"

"Father wait don't-" Natsu tried but the voice was gone and his father's words hit him he smiled and the void began to glow melting away the shadows.

"What!? that's not possible." Zero said Natsu gave another roar and Zero's eyes widened in fear because instead of a dragon slayer he saw a dragon and an angry one at that. Natsu rocked Zero up and through the giant lacrima and quickly dispelled is dragon force before it did too much damage to the seal.

After they Destroyed Nirvana and Jellal was arrested they were welcomed into the Cait shelter guild for new clothes and the dress their injuries; but the celebration did not last long because the master of Cait shelter told them everything but his cures and the fake guild he created for Wendy and Carla. So, after that Wendy joined the fairy tail guild and got to meet Makarov she thought reminded her a lot of her old guild master.

 **With Gajeel and Wendy**

"So, you are a dragon slayer too." Gajeel asked

"Yep my mom was Grandeeney and she disappeared when I was little." Wendy said tears coming to her eyes. Gajeel had grabbed Wendy during the celebration so he could talk to her alone without anyone noticing. Little did they know Natsu was listening to their conversation.

"Tell me could you sense something… odd about Natsu"

"... What do you by odd?" Wendy asked what the older dragon slayer was asking and thinking if Natsu was acting weird or something. But she could not come up with anything because she hadn't really known Natsu for every long.

"Do you sometimes get the feeling Natsu is not exactly like us?"

"Well when we were fighting Nirvana I did sense some strange magic on him… if that's what you mean." Wendy said still not sure what this was all about.

"I see" Gajeel said putting his hand to his chin in deep thought. "Thanks" he said as he turned to walk back into the guild leaving Wendy really confused.

'This could be a problem.' Natsu thought after Gajeel walked back into the guild. Natsu got up and ran in the opposite direction of the guild until he came to a large looking tree in the forest with a door in the trunk.

"Porlyusica!" Natsu yelled banging on the wooden door. After a couple seconds the door opened to reveal a very angry pink-haired woman.

"What do you want? I don't like humans." she said as she tried to shoo away Natsu.

"I'm not human and I need your help." Natsu said he was taking a huge risk telling her but as a counterpart of a dragon he thought it was alright to tell her plus he didn't really have a choice.

Porlyusica froze "What did you say?"

"I need your help." Natsu said looking around the forest "please can I explain inside." he said for he feared the forest was listening. The old woman thought about it for a while then she nodded her curiosity.

Inside Porlyusica motioned for Natsu to sit down.

"This better not be a trick boy." she said as she sat down across from Natsu.

"It's not… I'm not a human. I thought you would be the best one to talk to considering you are the human form of the dragon named Grandeeney."

"How did you know about that?" she asked she did not tell anyone not even Makarov.

"You smell a lot like her that's why." Natsu said his head bowed low "I am sorry but right now you are the only one I can trust with this."

"And what is it you need?" the women said still being a skeptic about the boy Makarov brought to the guild many years ago.

"I am a dragon Igneel is my real father…" Natsu let that sink in before he continued "the year X777 my father and all the dragons disappeared but before my father left hi placed a seal on my body trapping in this form" he said as he gestured to himself. "But now that seal is beginning to crack and that could mean a lot of problems for me as well as fairy tail."

Porlyusica thought about the boys' words and honestly, she believed him. After a week of Natsu arrival at the guild Porlyusica did a check up on Natsu because Makarov was worried about him; he had told her about the strange power he felt in the forest and what happened when he found the injured boy. She watched him pick up things like he had never seen or heard of them before as well she didn't feel right round him.

"Alright so you want me to see if I can fix the seal?" Natsu Nodded she sighed she did not want to ask any question she could tell that he had risked a lot to be telling her this. She got up and walked over to the book self. "Let's see what I can do." after picking book she walked over to Natsu "I will need you to remove your shirt." Natsu looked a little confused but did what she asked.

She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes; she need to know what type of seal it was and to do that she need to find it. Natsu felt a little pain as he could feel Porlyusica searching for the seal when she found it she took her hand off his chest immediately.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked Porlyusica was breathing a little hard and her eyes were wide in shook.

"That - that seal… so much power." she said mostly to herself she began flipping in her book looking for the seal she saw. When she couldn't find, it she searched in another book when that didn't work she looked at Natsu.

"That is a seal I Have never seen before and the crack seem too large to fix anyway" she said as she saw Natsu head drop a little. "However, I can put up a temporary seal over the crack to stop the power flow." she said finding the right seal to do the job.

Natsu smiled "thanks"

"Don't thank me yet… you are going have to be really careful not to over exert your powers; if you do that the seal I put up will break and the crack in the seal you already have will be impossible to control… do you understand" after a few seconds Natsu nodded

"I need this and it might be the only way to keep this secret if only for a little while longer." he said. Porlyusica nodded and got to work to plug up the hole in the seal that was keeping the dragon locked away.

 **I hope you liked that chapter sorry I got a little lazy there in the middle I hope that wasn't too confusing. Next chapter will be pretty long because then the chapter after that one will be the Tenrou island arc which will be pretty interesting for Natsu. Please give me your ideas if you have any and I will try to update faster. This was one really long chapter 4140 words I hope you are satisfied with the length.**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter everyone! I hope you like it!**

 **Natsu POV**

"Hey Flam brain!" Gray called as he walked into the guild. I inwardly ground I was not really in the mood for a fight and honestly, I was too tired. the new seal that Porlyusica put in place had taken a lot out of me and right now I felt a little weak. I didn't even want to come to the guild today but I couldn't tell happy that or he would over react and then I would have to explain something that I can't really talk about to the whole guild.

"Are you listening to me!" he called again

"No." I deadpanned as I took a sip of my drink I was half expecting Gray to punch me but when it didn't come I turned to face him and I sensed something was… off about him his eyes were shadowed by his hair and he looked tense. "What is it?" I asked

"I heard a rumor that someone saw a dragon." My eyes widen there are no more dragons… well except for me but nobody knows about that. So, I decided to play dumb to get some more information.

"Was it Igneel?" I said knowing full well that it wasn't

"I don't know but this lady clam's to have seen a dragon." Gray said "she is staying in an inn in another town." I didn't really believe him but something was off about this information.

"Maybe Grandeeney will be there." Wendy said getting all excited at the thought that to see her dragon again.

"I wouldn't get your hope up kid, it could just be a trick." Gajeel said joining the conversation that seems the whole guild was listing too.

"You never know. If it isn't Grandeeney maybe the dragon will know where she is. Don't you want to see your dragon parent again?" Wendy asked tears in her eyes thinking that no one believed in dragons any more.

"All our parents left us so I don't think they would just randomly show up when they want too." Gajeel addend as he sifted his gaze to me.

"I think it is worth checking out." I said. Not for the reason of finding a dragon but to find out would keep spreading rumors about dragons. Of course, Wendy didn't know that but her face lit up all the same.

"Wendy I don't think you should go." Carla said and Wendy's face fell

"Why not?"

"I am with Gajeel on this one it could just be a rumor and I don't want to see you get hurt." The white cat said crossing her paws.

"I just want to see; there could be a chance that there is a dragon." Wendy said I could tell that she was not going to let this go.

"It will be ok I will take her to see if there is a dragon and then bring her right back to the guild."

"Thanks, Natsu you're the best!" Wendy cried hugging me. I turned to the iron dragon slayer

"Would you like to come too."

"No; but if it happens to be true and it is Metalicana punch him in the nose for me." He said wavering us off I could tell he missed the annoying dragon and I felt bad because the dragon's disappearance was partially me fault. I just nodded and walked out the guild doors followed by Wendy, Carla and Happy.

 **Later**

"Gray what are you doing!" Happy asked

"so, this was your plan the whole time just to get me here." I said as I glared at the ice mage I was I so stupid not to see this coming. Have I become too soft towards these humans that I can't see the lie? I thought as I gritted my teeth I would have been fine if it was just me up I dragged Wendy into this.

"The moment the word dragon is mentioned you go running off." He smiled "Now that got you into trouble."

"What do you what with me?" I asked turning to face the other person in the room.

"Oh, Salamander I what your power." She deadpanned as she shoved another wiener things in her mouth.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have no intention of handing you my power." I said and that was when Gray attacked.

"What have you done to Gray!" Wendy screamed as they dodged the attack and I blocked.

"Nothing Gray fullbuster is here at his own will."

"Your lying!" Happy screamed gray was going at me with full force and I was still a little weak from my visit to Porlyusica's and I was having trouble staying on my feet with all Grays attacks. but I started to fight back.

"Finally, you decided to fight back I thought with was going to be a one-sided fight." Gray said smiling

"Don't get cocky!" I yelled as I charged Gray with a flaming fist. I didn't not what to hurt him but I could not let him hurt Wendy or the other I had no idea what was going on with him and this weird cart/ dragon lady but I had to figure out that later.

The fight traveled throughout the building and it was taking longer then I would have liked to subdue Gray.

"You deserve to be in a cage!" Gray said surrounding me in a cage of ice. This was starting to piss me off I melted the cage and again attacked gray but something stopped that as I fell into a black hole.

"Good work Gray fullbuster, you have caught the Salamander." The lady said.

"Let Natsu go!" Happy screamed and gray held him over the pit.

"If you would like you could join him." He said this made happy scream

"let them go you have me." I yelled so that they could hear me.

"I can't do that they will become a part of my experiment" Daphne said again eating another wiener. Then a sharp pain surrounded my body taking some of my magic power with it I screamed and the hole closed above me surrounding me in darkness.

Weak

That is how I felt this human had made a fake dragon and I a real dragon as it's stupid battery. This was hurting my pride as a dragon. On top of that she was using my power to attack Magnolia and now everyone was fighting to stop the fake dragon.

"Dam it I will force my way out!" I said for the third time trying to overload the system; only that didn't work it only succeeded in making me feel weaker.

"Nice try dragon boy but you are only making my dragonoid stronger." She said I could probably destroy this thing in one massive power serge but I stopped myself. I to be careful not to over use my magic I can't break the seal not when I just fixed the problem. So, I just gritted my teeth and tried to find another way out of here.

"Natsu! The master said we had to destroy this thing with you in it, but I wanted to hear what you wanted us to do." I heard Erza's voice coming from outside. I smiled

"It is about time someone asked that." I said "listen up forget about me save magnolia!" I screamed loud enough for them to hear me. But then the pain came back before I could finish talking and I screamed.

I could hear them fighting outside and all I could do was sit and do nothing and that in itself was pissing me off I was a dragon and this; this human was using me as a stinking battery for a dragon I couldn't believe Gray got me into this and I couldn't believe I fell for it. I promised myself that when I got out of here I was going to kick Gray's ass in to next mouth for doing this.

"Flame brain I can't believe you gave up already!" Gray said

"What?"

"I have known you to long for you to give up now. I can't believe you Natsu." Erza's voice

"You stick Natsu letting a fake dragon beat you" Happy soon everyone in the guild was shouting insults at me. I was at first confused why they changed all of a sudden but then I realized they were trying to get me angry. And since I was already beating myself up for this situation I was angry but I couldn't do anything about that until Gajeel broke into the darkness that held me.

"This lady has tarnish the dragon's reputation for nobility and grace." Gajeel said my eyes widen was that what he really thought of us? I asked myself. But I was interrupted by Gajeel yelling at Lucy.

"We need some fire over here!" he yelled and everyone got together making a large fire ball and sent it flying in my direction.

"Now go show that dragon lady what a real dragon looks like."

For a moment, I froze thinking that my secret was out but looking at everyone I did not see the fear in their eyes. They didn't know I was a dragon slayer now that was all I smiled fire exploding around me, burning the fake dragon.

Then I crashed into where Daphne was and I saw the fear in her eyes as she looked into my eyes.

"You want to see a dragon so badly, well let me show you what an angry one looks like." I said and the before she lost conciseness I heard her say she was happy that she got to see a dragon again. At first I thought that I had shown her my true from but looking down a saw I was still a human. I sighed happy that the battle was finally over.

 **Much later**

the guild was parting for the victory of destroying the dragon and I wasn't feeling into the party mood so I left the guild without anyone noticing; now I was walking in the forest alone thinking about the day's events. I have been a human dragon slayer for seven or eight years now and now that I have this new seal up I could barely feel my dragon side and I kind of felt… empty.

He missed the time where dragons freely roamed the earth and sored the sky he missed his times he got to play with the other dragon and his father, he missed his wings and crimson scales.

"Why am I here?" Natsu asked himself but no one answered. He bowed his head and headed home to get some sleep. Wishing that someday the dragons will return and he could go back to his life as a true dragon.

But until then I will act a fire dragon slayer and a human, a fairy tail wizard. I will continue to protect everyone and be everyone's savior their rock. I will be the best S-class wizard fairy tail had to offer. I will be Natsu Dragneel the 'human' dragon slayer.

 **I know that was a short chapter some of you guys didn't like how fast the story was going so I hope this chapter was a good one. If any of you guys have ideas for chapters let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I did not give up on this story I promise! I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time I have been really busy and my internet was giving me problems not to mention I was working on other stories. School is almost over so during the summer I will try to update more often. So, I hope you like this chapter.** **Also a lot of you wanted a lighter chapter so I hope this will work for you and if not let me know I can try to rewrite it.**

It was early morning when there was a loud crash in Natsu's home. The said pink haired man bolted up in bed ready for a fight. He tried smelling who or whatever had all but destroyed his home but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. So, he decided to wait for the dust to settle. Unmoving and listening intently he tried to figure out where it was so that he could be ready.

"Natsu!" A really high pitched voice yelled before tackling the pour man to the ground.

"What the… Happy?" Natsu looked down at the crying blue cat, "what happened?"

"I was t-trying to get something down from the top shelf when all the pans tried to kill me!" Happy cried

"why did you not ask for help then?" Natsu asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"W-well you were a sleep a-and I didn't want to wake you up." Natsu stopped we he walked into the kitchen; pots and pans littered the floor as well as flour milk and broken eggs covered the floor Natsu sweat drop 'just getting a pot it looks like a tornado went thought here.' Natsu thought

"a-are you mad at me." Happy continued to cry

After a moment of silence Natsu sighed "no happy I am not mad" he said trying to calm the frantic exceed 'it's not like I just cleaned the kitchen or anything.' Natsu sarcastically thought "what were you trying to do anyway?" happy feel silent

"well I wanted to make you breakfast… because I thought you were still feeling a little down from that whole fake dragon thing." Happy said quietly.

'crap am I that transparent?' Natsu thought but then he looked at the messed-up kitchen again and smiled softly "Thanks happy, but I think we should just go to the guild for breakfast." He said which made happy smile knowing that Natsu had appreciate the gestor.

"Aye!"

 **Fairy tail**

"where is he I would rrreaally like to see him!" cried a kid no older then 10

"look Natsu's not here right now!" Gray said

"you are welcome to wait until he gets here." Lucy said with a smile as she looked down and the pouting boy

"why do you what to see Natsu anyway?" Erza asked

"… he -he saved my life… I never got a chance to thank him." The boy said looking down at the gowned

"awwww that is sooo cute!" Lucy squealed and hugged the little boy who stiffened under the tight embrace.

"that is why I need to find him!" He said pushing Lucy off of him and glaring at the smile group that assembled

"fine who?" came a new voice. Everyone turned to the guilds doors to see Natsu standing at the doors with a smile on his face and happy on his shoulder.

"flame- brain this kid came here looking for you." Gray said lazily pointing a the kid who eyes were as wide as saucers.

"hi my names Natsu what's yours?" he said as he crouches down to be at eye level as the kid

"y-your really h-him, Natsu." the kid said pointing at the dragon prince and shaking Natsu coked his head to the side

"yeah… I am and you are?" Natsu tried again the kid shock his head and slapped his cheeks and mummering that he needed to act cool.

"my name is Rue, Rue dragnet. You saved my life!"

"kid are you sure that Flame-brain here was the one how saved you? I mean he isn't really know for subtle acts he is more of the destroy first and ask question later guy." Gray said and reserved a glare from Natsu and the kid

"I am sure it was him! He saved me from getting crushed by a monster that attacked my village." He said turning to Natsu again and bowed "I just wanted to say thank you… and get your autograph." Natsu gave a small smile and rubbed the kids head. He grabbed the paper and scribbled his name on it and gave it back to the smiling kid; that was saying thanks over and over again holding the paper to his chest

"your welcome. But I am surprised that you would come all this way just to say thank you." Natsu said as he stood up and walked over to one of the empty tables where there was a drink Mira put there for him.

"w-well Mr. Natsu I wanted to get strong like you so I came to see if you would train me to be like you." At that Natsu spit out the drink that he had in is mouth soaking an unsuspecting Gray.

"why you!" Gray said as he charged Natsu who was still shocked by the requested he didn't see gray come and they both went toppling out of the chair and rolling on the ground.

"Rue what did your parents say to this?" Lucy asked not even paying attention to Gray and Natsu

"my parents are dead." The boy snapped and Natsu pushed off Gray to stand back up as the rest of the guild fell silent.

"Rue my boy I am sorry about your parents." Makarov said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder "but I don't think Natsu can teach you magic."

"what! Why not!"

"because my magic is a lost magic and not easily learned" Natsu said coming back to the group 'not to menschen I am not human.' He added in his thoughts.

"I am a hard worker I can do it!" Rue shouted tears coming in his eyes. Natsu sighed and started to walk to the guild doors.

"I am sorry rue but I can't teach you my magic." Natsu said as Rue wiped his tears and ran after his hero.

"so are you going to show me how to fight!" Rue happy said running after Natsu

"no"

"come on I won't let you down!" he shouted again as they walked the streets of Magnolia

"look I am going to get you some food and fine a place for you to live." Natsu said without even looking at the kid

"I want to be like you I want to be strong!" Natsu turned to the kid and wiped away the stray tears that threated to fall.

"I know you do but I can't teach you my magic because it is to dangerous for … normal humans" Natsu said carefully "and being a wizard can be really dangerous work." He added quickly. Rue pouted but didn't say anything. Satisfied Natsu turned and began walking again.

 **The next day**

"hey Rue are you still flowing Natsu?" Lucy asked the little boy nodded and Natsu groaned

"he followed me all day yesterday and when I finally thought I lost him but I found out he followed me home." Natsy said and gray started laughing

"oh the grate salamander can't out run a kid!" both Gray and Gajeel laughed and Natsu gave a low growl.

"Natsu I think it is kind of cute you have a fan." Lucy said as she rubbed Rues head

"Rue why are you still hanging around Natsu?" Lisanna asked crouching down to the boys level

"I want to be like Natsu!" he shouted making some of the guild members laugh harder. "if he won't teach me I will learn by watching him and doing what he does."

"that could be dangerous." Mira said as she placed plates of food in fount of two.

" not to menschen we already have a Natsu look- a- like." Jet said pointing to another kid that saw Natsu as his hero

"hey!" Romeo said in protest but smiled at the thought that he looked like Natsu. Rue saw this and made the connection between Natsu and Romeo.

"did Natsu teach you magic?" Rue asked

"no but I did learn fire magic." Romeo said proudly "come on I will help you out." He said as the two walked out of the guild. Natsu groaned again just imaging the what his two fans could cause.

"I don't know which is worse my son turning out to be like Natsu, or my son teaching others to be like Natsu." Macao said

"at least I don't have someone following me everywhere I go." Natsu said glaring at the other fire mage

 **With Rue and Romeo**

"ok so what do you know about Natsu?" Romeo asked as they explored the shops in Magnolia. Rue was quite for a moment then smiled at the other boy.

"I know he is really strong." He said

"that's it?" rue nodded "I have a lot to teach you." Romeo said with a smile "first we need to get you a scarf." He said as the two walked into one of the many stores

"why?"

"because Natsu has one, if you what to be like Natsu we first have to look like him." Romeo said as he pointed to his own scarf "you see Natsu got his scarf from a dragon."

"a dragon?"

"yes, Natsu's Magic is called Dragon slayer magic; and he learned it form a dragon named Igneel." Romeo said with admiration towards the fire dragon slayer. Rue's eye were wide with wonder at the new information, now his thoughts of his hero grew stronger and now he know that he would do whatever it takes to be just like him.

Romeo had told Rue everything he knew about Natsu and even told him some of Natsu's more heroic advancers.

"hey Romeo why is Natsu your hero?" rue asked

"well Natsu saved my dad when no one else was brave enough to look for him, Natsu found him and brout him home." Romeo said with a smile on his face remembering the day he saw Natsu and his father coming home and him shouting thanks to Natsu.

At the end of the day they both came to the conclusion that someday they we going to join the fairy tail guild together and to be as strong as Natsu, they were going to work together to learn all they can about their shared hero.

 **The next day**

Natsu walked into the guild feeling happy and well rested.

"hey Natsu you look happy." Mira said as she good him his breakfast

"you could say that I should thank Romeo for taking Rue off my hands."

"speaking of those two I haven't seen them all day yesterday and I found out that Romeo didn't make it home last night." Mira said with a frown on her face. Natsu's smile also faded and his good mod vanished

"Do you think something could have happened?" Natsu asked only to be answered by a worried Macao

"Natsu have you seen Romeo I looked all over for him and I still can't find him." He said. Without Answering Natsu ran out of the guild his food forgotten right now all he could think about was finding two little boys before it was too late.

 **Earlier**

"Hey Romeo what are we doing in the forest again?" Rue asked as he followed Romeo deeper into the forest.

"We need a fort; a base so we can practice our magic and fighting skills somewhere we can go all out without a chance of hurting anyone." Romeo said in full confidence

"But I don't know any magic."

"Don't worry I know some, I will teach you and then we can go from there." They continued to walked further into the forest until Romeo came to a stop in a small clearing. "this is the perfect place!" Romeo shouted and Rue joined in.

After they had finished their little fort it was getting late so they both fell asleep in their hut since they both decided it was too dark to go walking around in the forest. The next day they finished off the food Romeo had packed.

"So, when do we start training?" Rue asked as he finished his sandwich

"Right now!" Romeo said with a smile on his face "but before I teach you magic we have to be strong in body first."

"Ok so where do we start?" Rue asked but before Romeo could answer a much deeper voice spoke

" **Start by screaming before I eat you!"** they both turn and just outside their hut was a huge spider like creature with eight red eyes and venom dripping from its mouth.

"Romeo what do we do?" Rue whispered Romeo grabbed Rue's hand and jumped to the side as one of the spider's long legs smashed their hut.

"Hey we worked really hard to make that!" Romeo yelled as they both stood up from behind the monster. The spired turned around to face the two kids again and laughed

" **And what are you going to do about it human."** Romeo made a fist and a small fire flickered to life. The spider laughed even more when he saw the weak flame.

" **Is that all you got."** It mocked and charged the boys again Romeo tried to punch the spider with his flame but nothing happed and the spider nocked the little fire mage into a tree.

"Romeo!" Rue yelled as he ran to the boy's side.

" **Now I will end your miserable lives!"** the spider laughed as it towered above the two freighted boys. Before the monster could do anything a wall of fire erupted separation the spider and the kids.

" **EKKK!"** the spider stumbled back to avoid the fire. When the fire died a person was standing in its place.

"Natsu!" Romeo and Rue yelled at the same time

"Are you guys alright?" Natsu asked keeping his back to the boys and glaring at the spider as it was getting its bearings.

"We are ok, but that spider tried to eat us!" Rue said

" **Human! How dare you interfere, I will eat you all!"** the spider charged the three, Natsu stood still and right before it could touch Natsu he punched it with a flaming fist sending the monster flying into a tree.

"Yeah you go Natsu!" Both the boys shouted all their fear long gone.

" **You will pay for that!"** the spider hissed and Natsu just smiled

"You still standing? Well let me fix that!" Natsu said as it was his turn to charge the spider. The fight was fairly short and ended with a scarred clearing and a burnt spider corpse twitching as smoke came off it's body. Natsu stood there for a few seconds making sure the spider was dead then turning to face the two smiling boys

"That was awesome!"

"You kicked the spiders butt!" they both shouted

"What were you guys doing this deep into the forest?" Natsu asked in a stern voice. Both boys smiles dropped and Romeo spoke

"We were training when that monster destroyed our hut and tried to eat us." He said Natsu sighed he could not really stay mad at them.

"Are you mad?" Rue asked scared that his hero would be angry with them

"No, but you made everyone worry when you guys didn't come back yesterday." Natsu said both boys sighed in relief that Natsu wasn't mad at them. "let's go home and I will build you a new hut, how does that sound." Romeo and Rue smiled and nodded. Romeo tried to get up but immediately fell forward Natsu caught him before he could hit the grown.

"Your hurt?" Natsu asked in concern

"Yeah my ankle it hurts." Romeo grimaced Natsu looked down at the leg and sighed

"Well it doesn't look to be broken but to be on the safe side I think you should have Windy or Mira look at it." Natsu said as he picked Romeo up and carried him on his back. Now all three of them walked out of the forest.

"Romeo where have you been you had me worried!" Macao yelled as Natsu carried him inside the guild and set him down on one of the stools

"It's ok Macao I took care of it" Natsu said as he tried to calm Macao down. "Wendy can you heal his ankle?" he asked the sky dragon slayer

"He was hurt! What happened!" Macao yelled and Natsu explained as the fire mage was freaking out and saying how much trouble he would be in if something had happened to him.

"It's ok dad Natsu saved us!" Romeo said when Wendy finished healing his swollen ankle.

"Yeah you should have seen him he was amazing!" Rue said as he tried to interact the battle between Natsu and the giant spider. The mood of the guild lightened and everyone was laughing.

The next day Natsu took the two out and build them a new hut closer to the town and his house so that if they were ever in trouble help was close.

 **I hope you liked that little chapter next one will be back on the normal story line.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for favoriting and following this story! Sorry I have not updated in a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Several weeks have past since Natsu' fan club (Rue and Romeo) were attacked by the giant spider and now they come into the guild from time to time to ask Natsu some questions about him and his magic some of the questions he had a hard time answering because they got a little to close to the truth, but he answered them the best he could with out drawing to much attention to himself. Which was enough to satisfy the two boys.

Every since his trip to Porlyusica he was trying to be very careful to use minimal magic when he was fighting, the new seal felt uncomfortable and he could feel the dragon part of him pushing against it. To top off all of that he has also notice some members in the guild were starting to be suspicious of Natsu's little changes on when he uses his magic to how he fights and his reaction very time someone talks about dragons.

S-class trails were here and people were talking job after job it hopes to be picked for the trails in to S-class. This year they with be on Tenrou island. Also, this time gave Natsu a little breathing room from everyone's gazes.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she sat by Natsu at the bar

"Everyone is busy getting ready for Gramps announcement." Natsu said taking another sip of his drink

"What announcement and why are you not getting ready?" Lucy asked getting even more confused.

"Every year Fairy Tail holds its annual S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, a trial that allows for one of seven selected candidates the opportunity to become the next S-Class Mage. Which is why everyone is trying to get as many jobs done as possible to get the chance to be pick for the trail." Natsu said as he turned around just a gray came in to tell Mira he finished another job before running to the board to get another one. Lucy sat in silent for a little bit debating if she should go on jobs too, but the idea of going on a job by her self somewhat scared her so she decided against it… for now.

 **The next day**

"Listen up! Makarov shouted on the balcony the whole guild grew quite, " I am very pleased to announce this year's S-class trail participants!" the whole guild cheered then fairy tails guild master held up his hand and the guild grew quite again "the participants for this year's S-class trails is… Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, and Mest Gryder!" the guild cheered then Makarov continues to explain that only one of those eight will become an S-Class Mage, and that each participant needs to have a partner that isn't an S-Class Mage. We will meet one week later to begin the S-Class trials

Just then as the guild was celebrating the contestants Carla sees a vision of Natsu and Cana crying, a lifeless hand on the ground, and the face of the young man in the woods. When the vison ended the white Exceed wiped her head around looking for someone she didn't know who but then her eyes looked on to Natsu sitting a few tables away from her, he turned to look at her and caught her looking at him when he saw the expression one her face he know that she had a vision and it wasn't a good one.

Later, every contestant successfully chosen their partner: Gray and Loke, Juvia and Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Cana and Lucy, Freed and Bickslow, Levy and Gajeel, and Mest and Wendy. One week later, the contestants go to Hargeon Port and aboard a ship to Tenrou Island.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but next on will be the S-class trails and that one will be really long. I know there are usually eight people chosen for s-class but I didn't know who to pick for the eighth person since Natsu is already S-class in this story.**


End file.
